Meant To Be
by Quiver
Summary: If Darkwing Duck is destined to become something more than he is, can his destiny be changed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White. _

**_Meant To Be_** (_Revised version_)

Smoke rises from the ash and debris. Clouds of dust loom low over the scorched pavement. Twisted, molten heaps of metal and charred wood. Shattered glass. Stone and plaster scattered. Acres of destruction and ruin.

Hard to believe this was a busting Amusement Park only hours earlier, before _he _arrived.

Dark Warrior Duck.

Dark Warrior, the demented overlord from the future.

Dark Warrior, the monster that, in one ill fated reality, Darkwing Duck had become.

With his arrival into the present came chaos and destruction. He had brought so much pain and fear to those in the park this day.

But now, his terror has ended. There is nothing more to fear.

Dark Warrior is gone now, along with those who had pursued him into this time. They have taken him back to where he came from. The danger has passed.

There is nothing left to fear.

Nothing to fear.

The grounds of the destroyed park are cluttered with the remains of what were once toy and prizes. Bright shiny eye candies now broken and forgotten.

Such a waste, such a terrible waste. It is no wonder that, amidst all the ruin, a small shimmering silver object lay, half covered in dust and debris, is unnoticed.

A few days have passed, workers begin to clean up the mess. One worker begins clearing away the fragments of what is left of an artificial cavern. He is moving a large chunk of roughcast, that appears to have been part of the fake cavern walls, when something catches his eye, in the midst of piles of rubble. A silvery shimmer that reflects the small amount of sunlight that escapes into the otherwise dark area.

Curious, he kneels and digs it out. He holds the small square object up to the light. It appears to be a tiny CD in a clear case. It is Definitely out of place. Not something that should be found in the middle of a fallen thrill ride.

It looks as though it could be something valuable. Perhaps worth some money to the right people. Or perhaps some kid just lost his computer game – still.

The worker knows he should really turn it in to his supervisor.

He should...but, he glances around quickly to make sure nobody is looking before slipping it into his pocket.

**SHUSH Headquarters, that same day...**

J. Gander Hooter enters the SHUSH lab, where Dr. Bellum is waiting for him.

"What is the problem Dr. Bellum?"

They stand in front of SHUSH's super computer.

Sara Bellum points to the giant monitor "Look for yourself." On the monitor, there is a view of what appears to be outer space, except there is a spectral light pattern across the screen. Within the band of light there appeared to be a narrow blemish, like a single thread in a tapestry, that is slightly out of sync with the rest of the band of light. "This light pattern is the time and space continuum. After our little visit from all Darkwing's possible future selves, I decided to monitor the continuum, to make sure there was no permanent damage done.

It seemed to be normal at first, but today for some reason, what appears to be a small _flaw_ seems to have appeared."

"A flaw? In the time and space continuum? What does this mean Dr. Bellum? Could this be dangerous." J. Gander asks with deep concern.

"I don't know at this point. It could possibly be some sort of remnants of the earlier damage done to it when Dark Warrior crossed over. A scar, so to speak." She explains. In spite of her obvious concern for the possible disturbance to known reality, there is a definite perk of scientific curiosity in her voice.

J. Gander studies the screen for awhile "If this is just a scar, then doesn't that mean that the tear has healed?"

She nods but adds "It is a question of rather or not it's healed _properly_."

J Gander is more than a little concerned "What can we do about it?"

Bellum gazes at the screen thoughtfully before replying "At the present time, nothing. We'll just have to give it time."

Bad things happen all the time. Life goes on.

Months pass, seasons change. Life goes on.

3: 47 AM in St. Canard.

573 Avian Way. A little girl sleeps peacefully in her bed. Nestled under her blanket, warm and safe.

As far as anybody knows, her father is home with her, sleeping in the room next to hers. The house is locked up. The burglar alarm is on. The smoke detectors are working properly. Her father will be home soon.

She never fears being alone in the night. If she ever needs him, she knows he'll be there. He always comes home.

Down stairs in the living room, the empty blue chairs begin to spin. They stop and one is now occupied.

The occupant rises from the chair, without hesitation he moves stealthily up the stair case. Quietly, he opens the door to the child's room and enters.

Stepping alongside her bed, he leans over to see her restful face, half buried in her pillow.

She stirs in her sleep, mumbling something about a dog show and having replaced the flea spray with industrial strength hair remover?

He steps back quickly as if afraid of waking her.

She tosses a bit before rolling onto her other side without waking, then she's quiet.

Seeing that she is still asleep, he smiles and steps back up to the bedside. He watches her sleep. So peaceful, so innocent.

He leans in closer watching her in the faint glow of moonlight that shows through her window. She looks so small.

A sound coming from down stairs draws his attention.

The chairs?

Swiftly he goes from the room to the banister, staying in the shadows.

Voices come form the darkness down stairs.

He listens.

"Boy what a night! I'm headed for bed. How about you DW?"

"Yeah, me too, just as soon as I check in on Gos."

Quickly, the figure slinks back into the girls room.

Darkwing Duck trudges warily up the stairs to his daughters room. He slips in quietly and looks down at his sleeping child.

He removes the dark blue visors that have replaced his purple mask, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Though his eyes are now sensitive to light, he can see well enough without them in the dark.

He smiles at the sight of his daughter resting so peacefully. He leans down to kiss her, when he feels a chilling breeze. Glancing at the window he sees that it is open.

He walks over to the window and closes it. Really, Gosalyn should know better than to leave the window open on such a chilly night. She'll catch her death one of these days.

Turning from the window to leave, he freezes, suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding. He lifts his eyes to look at his child, sleeping quietly.

Something isn't right!

Spinning quickly back to the window, he replaces the visors over his eyes and gazes out into the darkness.

He sees nothing, but still, there is an almost overwhelming sensation surging through his entire body.

He tries unsuccessfully to suppress the thoughts that have flooded his mind, but he can't. He can't ignore the voice in his head telling him _his daughter was not alone in the house this night?_

_To be continued..._

**From the Author:** _OK I had some issues with my health the last few months and I think it really effected my writing, but I'm feeling much better now, so I'll give it another try. I wasn't real happy with the original version so I gave it anoverhaul._

_MUCH of the contents of the first version is in integrated into this one, but hopefully the story isn't as choppy as the first._


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Be** **Chapter 2**

Early morning in Duckburg.

Scrooge McDuck sits in front of his (very) big screen TV watching the morning news. There is a report on Darkwing Duck stopping an-aerobics-instructor-turned-mad-scientist and was attempting to release a gas into the air that would turn everybody in St. Canard into Richard Simmons clones.

"_Richard Simmons clones"_ Scrooge says to himself "I think somebody already released some sort of gas into the air in St. Canard. One that turns criminals into complete _loons!_"

He watches as reporters interview the Masked Mallard. Darkwing had disappeared for awhile after suffering injuries from the accident the summer before.

Scrooge leans heavily back in his recliner chair his thoughts drifting back to that fateful day last summer. It was to be the grand opening of his new Amusement Park in St. Canard. But no one could have foreseen the events that would unfold that day. The day _he _had appeared. Dark Warrior Duck, the psychopathic overlord from the not so distant future. Dark Warrior, who, in his own reality, was the Masked Mallard, Darkwing Duck.

Scrooge finds himself pondering that day, often.

Not because of Dark Warrior, however. Rather because of those who had come to stop him – Flyer, Tracker, Nomad – and Guardian. All of them were future versions of what Darkwing Duck _might_ become. They had revealed their identities that day in the amusement park. All of them were heroes in their own plain of existence, but Scrooge knew something about them that nobody else did. Guardian, the duck in the Silver and White costume, he who was the most powerful of them all, was not just a possible choice in Darkwing Duck's life – he was Darkwing's _rightful destiny_! _He_ was what Darkwing was meant to someday become.

Scrooge has made a point of following the exploits of the Masked Mallard since that day. Though Darkwing always prevails in the end; he seems at times, rather incompetent in his methods. In truth, it is hard to imagine that the cocky crime fighter could ever become somebody as noble and seemly _modest _as Guardian. Scrooge wonders often, what it is that makes Darkwing Duck someday become so different from the person he now is?

"I guess we'll just see won't we?" Scrooge states aloud.

See what, Unca' Scrooge?" an inquisitive voice asks.

Scrooge startles in surprise. Turning in his chair he sees his young nephews smiling up at him.

"Ah lads, you startled me." Scrooge replies cheerfully.

"Who were you talking to Unca Scrooge?" Huey asks curiously.

Scrooge glances back at the television to see that the news report on Darkwing had ended. "Oh nobody lad, just thinking out loud. We Multi-zillionaire's tend to do that from time to time."

He uses the remote to turn the TV off. "So boys, this is the last day of school before summer vacation. What will you be doing today?" he asks already suspicious of the apparent angelic faces that seemingly look so innocent.

"Uh nothing Unca' Scrooge. They'll just have us cleaning out our desks and stuff." Huey says all too sweetly.

"Uh-huh. You know in my day, we kids use to pull some pretty wild pranks on out last day of school." Scrooge replies with an _I'm-on-to-you-little-scheme _tone of voice.

"Oh really?" Dewey asks attempting to sound innocent. "Things sure were different in your time Unca' Scrooge. Kids don't do that kind'a stuff anymore."

"Yeah," Louie adds quickly "Besides we only have a half day today. Not much we can do in a half day."

Scrooge scrutinizes the boys young faces for a few seconds before leaning back in his chair "Alright then Lads, off to School with you, then and have a good day."

The triplets exchange looks of triumph, having successfully fooled there crafty uncle. "See you after school" Huey says to his uncle as the boys head out of the room. But just as they reach the door, Scrooge calls out to them "Just to be on the safe side lad, I'll have Duckworth confiscate those water balloons you have in your book bags before you leave."

A crestfallen look sweeps the faces of the triplets - _busted_! A bit more downhearted than when they came into the room, they quietly leave, heading off to school.

Scrooge glances over his shoulder as they go. He grins. There is no denying it, the lads do have a lot of there Uncle Scrooge's mischief in them.

"Well, I should be off my self, time and profit wait for no man." He says rising from his chair. Walking into the grand foyer he sees Duckworth depositing three unopened bags of water balloons in the hall closet.

"Time to get to work, Duckworth."

"Oh very good sir," the butler replies soberly, opening the front door for his employer.

Scrooge steps outside just as the boys are peddling their bikes out of the front gate.

He grins as he recalls his childhood in bonny Scotland. He remembers vividly the pranks he use to play on his teacher Mrs. Pilewort at the end of every school year. He remembers the snakes in her desk, the frogs in her purse- he also remember vividly the inside of the woodshed behind the school!

Well those days are long gone, it's time for work.

As the limo pulls up in front of the money bin, Scrooge sees his high powered, high tech security guard, Gizmoduck guarding the front entrance.

"Good morning, Sir!" Gizmoduck greets him with his usual enthusiasm.

"Good day to ya' Gizma'duck," Scrooge replies stepping out of the backseat of the limo. "I trust things have been peaceful around here?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, good, I'll be in at my desk if something comes up, then." With that he heads up to his office.

He takes his place behind the large mahogany desk ready for a day of paperwork and profits. He pulls out some documents, insurance papers for the reopening of McDuck Amusement Park in St. Canard - finally! He's been pushing for this all winter. Getting the Park rebuilt and ready to _re_-open for the summer.

While studying the papers, he hears the faint shuffling of footsteps on the shag carpet. It must be his secretary "Can I help you, Mrs. Featherby?" he asks not bothering to look up from his work.

No answer.

Turning his attention from his work, he lifts his eyes to look at the elderly woman. "Is something wrong..." he trails off.

No one is there.

Strange, he knows he heard footsteps. He gets up and steps into the other room. Mrs. Featherby isn't at her desk. Of course not, this is her day off!

Strange, very strange. Scrooge knows he heard somebody moving around in here.

Well, it must be his imagination. Of course. Gizmoduck is right outside. He wouldn't just let somebody waltz right in unannounced.

He dismisses the whole thing and turns to go back to his desk when he hears Gizmoduck shout "You there, halt!"

Sprinting outside, scrooge sees Gizmoduck charging off in the direction of the large grove of trees that lined the roadside near the bin.

It's not long before he returns.

"Gizma'duck, what's wrong?" he asks as the super hero approaches.

Oh, nothing I guess, Mr. McDuck. I thought I saw somebody lurking about in the woods. Guess maybe it was just an animal or something."

Scrooge glances in the direction of the grove. It seems a strange coincidence that both he and Gizma'duck were imagining the presence of people who aren't there.

Still, maybe it is just that, a coincidence. He shrugs it off and returns to work.

A few hours later, the boys come rushing in cheering gleefully that school is now officially over.

"So lads, I take it that your last day of school was _uneventful_?" Scrooge asks,_uneventful_, referring of course, to the fact that they weren't able to douse their poor teacher with water balloons.

"Yeah," says Huey, sounding a tad downhearted "It was really dull."

"Yeah, but at least one of the kids brought his pet tarantula to put in Mrs. Quackenbush's desk." Louie says then adds "too bad she squished it with a book."

For the life of him, Scrooge can't help but laugh - oh to be a child again!

"Tell you what lads, why don't we head up to the mansion for a bite to eat. Your old Uncle Scrooge is famished!"

Scrooge and the boys make their way home walking alongside the dirt rode that went from the mansion to the bin.

Scrooge opts to walk home rather than call Duckworth to pick then up. It is a nice change, a chance to enjoy the scenery. The boys leave their bikes at the mansion and walk with him along the roadside.

Scrooge ambles close behind the frolicking boys watching them with amusement as Dewey loses his balance as he attempts to leap over Louie and both of them end us on their backsides on the dirt rode.

"Nice jump there," Louie comments to his brother, "but in case you didn't understand the rules of the game. You're suppose to jump _over_ me not on me."

Dewey is prepared to come back with a retort but something in the background catches his eyes. "Hey, what was that?" he asks gazing towards a sparsely wooded area on the wayside.

"What is what?" Louie asks climbing to his feet. He turns to look in the direction his brother is staring. "I don't see anything but trees."

"I saw something moving in there..I _think_." Dewey says scratching his feathered head.

Huey joins his brothers in staring into the line of trees "Well, I don't see anything." he replies.

"Me neither" says Louie, "lets go check it out."

Recalling that Gizmoduck had thought he'd seen somebody in the woods earlier today Scrooge doesn't want to take any chances.

"Lads, come back here!" Scrooge orders. "It could be an animal of some kind. Best leave it alone."

The kids exchange looks, knowing there uncles no-nonsense tone means there was no arguing with him. They return to the side of the road and continue on there way home.

... Unaware...

They are _not_ alone...

not at the moment...

Not for the rest of the walk back to the mansion...

Among the growth of trees, a figure moves stealthily. He follows them, unseen. He is watching. He is waiting.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Chapter 3**

The day passes rather uneventfully for the McDuck household. Nobody has given a second thought to what, if anything, had been out in the wooded wayside earlier that day. The day has all in all has been a pleasant one.

Night falls.

Ever so slowly, Scrooge trudges up to his room, dressed in his nightshirt and cap. With the children all tucked away in their beds, he is ready for a good night sleep. He enters the elaborate, yet, comfortable setting of the master bedroom, he is unprepared for the startle he receives as he enters the unlit room. A movement at the balcony window. He jumps in surprise,fumbling his fingers across the wall, anxiously, trying to find the light switch. Upon feeling it, he flips on the light to find – nothing. Except the flowing velvet drapes blown by the wind coming through the open glass doors.

"Oh, _hehe_, it was just the wind." he muses to himself as he goes to close the doors. But as he lays a hand on the brass handle of the balcony door, the thought occurs to him.

_How_ did the door come to be open? They wouldn't have just _blown_ open, especially since he is in the habit of keeping them locked! An eerie feeling overtakes him. A feeling that he is being watched. He recalls earlier that morning when he though he'd heard somebody in his office and Gizmoduck thinking he saw a lurker in the woods near the bin. Didn't Dewey say he saw something moving in the in that same area? He turns carefully to look around the room, almost expecting somebody or something to jump out at him from a hiding place.

"Get a grip on your self Scrooge McDuck. You didn't get to be the richest duck in the world by being timid." he tells himself aloud.

Taking a deep breath, he begins to search the room, looking in the closet, under the bed, any place an unwanted visitor might hide. Finally, satisfied that there is no one there, he pulls the drapes closed and turns off the lights. Perhaps Duckworth was cleaning in here and just forgot to close the doors.

He gets into his bed. He closes his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. But even in the comfort of his own bed, he has a feeling, he is not alone...

...he is right.

From the balcony, a silhouette moves against the backdrop of a moonlit night and stops in front of the closed doors. A hand reaches out and takes hold of the brass knob of the doors to find them locked. The figure makes no further attempt to enter, he disappears over the side of the balcony and is swallowed up by the night.

Having finally managed to fall asleep some time in the night, Scrooge awakes with a much brighter view of things. His fears of somebody stalking his family was just a tired mind and an over active imagination, nothing more.

Gyro calls just after breakfast, asking Mr. McDuck and Gizmoduck to come by his place as soon as they can. "Probably another half witted invention he wants Gizma'duck to test out, but I suppose I should at least go see." tells Duckworth as he climbs into the limo "Incidentally Duckworth, when you clean my room next time, remember to close and lock the balcony doors."

The solemn faced servant glances up at his employer through the mirror from the drivers seat "Your pardon, Sir. I have not cleaned your room as of late."

A look of disappointment shows on the old ducks face "Oh – well, have you been in my room at all lately...out on the balcony perhaps?"

"I should say not, Sir. But I can clean the balcony today if you wish me to, Mr McDuck."

"Uh, no Duckworth that won't be necessary." he pauses "Do you know if Mrs. Beakley has cleaned in my room lately?"

"No Sir, but I will ask her when I see her again today, if you wish."

"No, I'll ask her myself – later." Scrooge replies, leaning heavily back in the upholstered seat as the feeling of concern creeps back into his mind.

They arrive at Gyros place, a well kept shanty, that the inventor uses as both home and laboratory.

"Mr. McDuck, I'm glad you're here, come in!" Gyro calls as he opens his front door and motions for Scrooge to come in.

A few seconds later, he is showing Scrooge his latest creation. He holds up an action figure of Gizmoduck, only the armor is a glossy silver with a deep, almost liquid shine to it.

Scrooge's eyes narrow as he looks at the shiny kids toy "What, you wanted to show me the new paint job on a kid's remote control Gizma'duck toy?"

"No Mr. McDuck, I wanted to show you the new armor I invented for the Gizmo suit.

I call it Super Elastio Alloy. It's a new alloy I came up with. Feel it." he holds the toy up to Scrooge.

Scrooge hesitates for a second, looking at the glossy armor toy suspiciously, then gingerly touches the material with the tip of his index finger. He is actually surprised by the the feel. It has a smooth, slick, gel like texture.

"Well, it's pleasing to the touch, Gyro, but do you really think a _soft_ armor is going to last very long?"

The inventor grins, steps over to a work table and lights a burner. He holds the action figure over the open flame for a few seconds them turns off the burner. He presents the toy to Mr. McDuck.

Adjusting his spectacles to better see the toy, Scrooge studies it carefully. The tiny bill that was not covered with the alloy is melted. The armor, however, shows no signs of damaged, not even a singe.

"That's incredible!" are the first words out of Scrooges mouth.

"Yes, but it gets better," Gyro states as he picks up a sharp carving knife from the table. He drags the blade across the chest armor, nothing – not a scratch.

"It is amazing Gyro, but you know, this stuff puts me in mind of Protecto Glass. You do recall what happened with that don't you?"

"Oh, yes Mr. McDuck, I took that into consideration, already." Gyro assures his boss with an optimistic smile. "This stuff won't shatter at the loud shrilling sound of a Yeaka Eaker (strange looking bird with a high pitched cry) or any other shattering noise. I have tested this stuff to the full extent."

Scrooge scrutinizes the action figure in Gyros hands for a moment. "You're really sure this stuff is completely indestructible?"

"Well, Mr. McDuck, _nothing_ is completely indestructible. But I haven't found the Elastio Alloy's _Achilles' Heel_, as of yet." Gyro hands the toy to Scrooge, who upon taking it can almost taste the profits from marketing such a product.

Gyro recognizes the look and almost swears that he can see Scrooges pupils dilate and take the form of dollar signs. "Now before you get to excited Mr McDuck, I should tell you. I don't have a lot of the substance that makes the Elastio Alloy. I have just enough at the time to make a new Gizmo suit."

A look of disappointment shows in Scrooge McDuck's face. "I see. Well can't you just make some more..."

_...bbbrriinngggg!_

The harsh ring of a telephone interrupts the conversation.

It rings again.

"Oh, just a minute, Mr. McDuck," Gyro says as he walks across the room to answer it.

For a third time, the phone rings. Before Gyro can pick up the receiver, the answering machine comes on.

Gyros recorded voice is heard. "_Well, I'm probably here, I'm just to wrapped up in my work to hear the phone, so if you'll leave a message, I'll get back with you...eh..sooner or later."_

There's a beep, signaling their caller to now leave the message.

For a long moment ...

...there is only silence on the other end...then..

a voice on the other end speaks, muffled and low, almost eerie "_Scrooge McDuck. Go home to your children, now!" _

Follows by a abrupt click and the line is dead.

Both Scrooge and Gyro stand in utter shock for a few seconds before sudden fear overwhelms Scrooge. "My family!" He cries "The boys and Webby!" dashing out the front door with Gyro right behind him.

Both of them jump into the limo "Duckworth, get us home, _fast_!"

The servant, hearing the panic in his employers voice, starts the limo and speeds for the mansion.

The thought of the things that had happened the day before, Dewey seeing something in the woods then Scrooge finding his balcony doors open. The powerful feeling of being watched. All this rushes back to him. He only hopes that nothing has happened to his family, as he races for home.

Just as the limo speeds into the drive of the manor, a figure slips quietly from a jimmied window in the back of the mansion. Unseen, he dashes off running toward the small grove of trees that set off of the wayside just outside the McDuck estate

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant to Be: Chapter 4**

Scrooge's heart races as he leaps from the limo and runs frantically for the front door. His shaking hand touches the knob and pushes open the door. He rushes into the entrance hall and calls out...

"Huey!"

"Dewey!"

"Louie!"

"Webby!"

_no answer..._

"Mrs. Beakley?"

_no answer..._

Scrooge can hear the sound of his own rapid heart beat now. He fears the worst. "Is anybody home!" he pauses, waiting...hoping for an answer...

_only silence._

"Sir," Duckworth calls following his boss into the mansion "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know! Where could they all..."

"Mr. McDuck?" a female voice calls from another room. Hearing a voice, Scrooge instantly feels a wave of relief. He turns to see Mrs. Beakley, followed by the children

and Gizmoduck, coming from the family room.

"Unca' Scrooge!" Webby calls. She rushes to give the rich duck a hug. "We were so very worried about you!" She exclaims.

Scrooge looks at the innocent face of the child with perplexity "_You_ were worried about _me_!"

"Yeah, we thought something had happened to you." Louie explains walking up to his uncle.

"Indeed Mr. McDuck, I received a call on my Gizmo Phone while I was on my way to Gyros. Somebody with a _real creepy_ voice tells me that I am needed here at the mansion – right away!" Gizmoduck explains rolling up to his employer. "I got here as fast as I could. Since you were the only one who wasn't here, well, we automatically thought something had happened to you. I tried to call you at Gyros but I got the answering machine."

"Hmmmm, that must have been just after we left to come here," Gyro injects. "Sounds like we've all been the targets of a practical joke."

"What do you mean we?" asks Louie "Did you get a phone call too?"

"Aye, we did. And if it is suppose to be a joke – _it's not funny!_" Scrooge replies sourly.

"I'd like to give that prankster a bit of tit for tat!"

"Well, since everything seems to be alright now. Why don't we go back to my place and I'll show Gizmoduck my model for his new armor." Gyro suggests.

"New armor. Gee can we come too. I'd like to see it!" Chirps Huey.

"Me too," Louie and Dewey agree simultaneously.

"Well, sure if your Uncle Scrooge doesn't mind." Gyro answers.

The children look to there uncle with bright hopeful faces. Scrooge heaves a deep sigh "_Hehe_. Well after the scare that practical joker gave me, I think I'd like to keep a close eye on you kids for awhile, anyway." Let's go, then."

**Shortly after.**

The limousine pulls up in front of Gyros place and everybody files out.

"Hey Gyro, you got any new inventions you want us to test for you while we're here?" Dewey offers enthusiastically.

Gyro laughs as he reaches to open his front door "I might have a couple of things you can..." the doorknob slips away from his grasp, as the door creaks open at his touch. "Strange, I thought I closed the door." He shrugs as he steps inside "Ah well, we left in such a hurry after that phone call that I..." he falls silent as he gets a look at the inside of his home. Shambles! Furniture turned upside down. Tables demolished. Drawers thrown across the room! Completely vandalized! "Oh my!" he gasps "**_Oh My!_**"

Stepping in after him Scrooge gazes around the nearly demolished room. It seems that there was another purpose behind those phone calls, after all." he states flatly.

"But why?" Gyro asks dolefully.

"Look around, see if anything is missing." Scrooge instructs him. "Come on kids lets help him look."

It doesn't take long for Gyro to realize "The Super Elastio Alloy formula, it's gone!"

"Well, now we know what they wanted. We should call the police."

A few hours have passed. Everybody has returned to McDuck manor to wait for the police to contact them with their findings.

Gyro is pacing back and forth anxiously, mumbling to himself over what the crooks were going to use the Super Elastio Alloy for.

"Gyro settle down, you're not going to get the formula back by waring a hole in my carpet." Scrooges says with a tad annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mr. McDuck, I'm just nervous. I pace when I'm nervous. I talk to myself when I'm nervous."

"Then I guess I have yet to see you when you _weren't_ nervous." The rich duck replies crossly.

It is then that the phone rings. Scrooge answers. "Hello?"

For a long time he is silent ,as he listens.

The children who have been watching television, turn their attention to their uncle.

They see his face unexpectedly turn pale. "What?" he gasps in a weak voice. "Are you sure of that?"

A pause as he listens to the caller.

The unease in his tone sets everybody on edge.

" No...no, that won't be necessary. We have Gizma'duck here. I'll have him stay the night, just in case."

a pause...

"Alright officer, thank you."

He hangs up.

He glances over at the children who stand staring at him with deep concern. He turns his attention to Gizmoduck, "Gizma'duck, I want you to stay here tonight, to stand guard."

"What is wrong Sir. Do the police have reason to believe the the felonious fiends might come here?"

"The police don't know what to think." Scrooge explains as he moves to sit on the sofa.

It is obvious that something is wrong. "Gee Unca Scrooge. What did they say?" Huey asks with concern.

Scrooge takes a long deep breath. Once again, his thoughts turn back to the day before. All those little inklings. What Dewey had thought he'd seen in the grove of trees, the doors of his balcony being left open...

He finally finds his voice. "The cops say there were no fingerprints. But they did find some..._rather odd_ foot prints near Gyros house.

"Odd, in what way?" asks Mrs. Beakley, who is growing more fretful with each passing minute.

They are unusually large – and _deep,_ as if someone or something _very heavy_ had made them."

The listeners all fall silent for a few seconds as they try to register what is being told to them. Finally Louie speaks up "Well, what does it matter how big and heavy this guy is. He was at Gyros, not here. Besides Gizmoduck can handle him, whoever he is. Right."

"I am sure your right, Louie me boy," he hesitates before adding "But there is one more thing. The police traced the strange calls that was made to Gyros place. It came from my _Personal_ Business line."

"You mean, whoever made the call, made it from your office in the **money bin**?" Huey asks apprehensively.

Scrooge shakes his head grievously "No lad...my personal line _here_ in the _mansion_."

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Chapter 5**

It's been nearly a weak now since the disturbing events took place in the McDuck household. The media had gotten a hold of the story and had a field day with it. News reporters had hounded Scrooge every day since it happened. Every paper in Duckburg ran the story.

"_SCROOGE McDUCK BEING HUNTED"_

"_MYSTERIOUS FIGURE HAUNTS SHADOWS OF McDUCK ESTATE"_

"_McDuck Family Stalked by Mysterious Phantom?"_

As if the family isn't under enough stress.

Almost a week since it happened and Scrooge still wakes in the night with a feeling that he is not alone. Though Gizmoduck and the police have combed the entire area around the estate, even using police dogs, there has been no further clues to the identity of this Phantom.

There is no reason to even believe that he will come back. He got what he was after didn't he? The Super Elastio Alloy? That is what he wanted...right?

Still, if that was all he was after, why go to such unnecessary lengths to get it? Why would he even come to the mansion at all, let alone make the disturbing phone call from Scrooge's own phone. Why not just wait until Gyro was out or asleep then simply go in and take it?

It is these peaces of the puzzle that don't yet fit,that have Scrooge McDuck so shaken.

In the cool of the eventide, The richest duck in the world stands alone on the balcony of his room. Below him he hears the consistent humming of Gizmoduck's super suit as he patrols the estate, as he has every night for the last week. His presents offers some peace of mind to the wealthy duck. But still.

There is that uncertainty, an insecurity that comes with facing the unknown.

Whoever this _Phantom_, as he has been dubbed by the media, is. He's certainly left his mark on the McDuck family.

Gazing into the oncoming night, Scrooge can only wonder, where this person is right now and what is he doing at this moment.

At that very moment, in St. Canard.

Drake Mallard is preparing for another night of patrolling the city as the mysterious crime fighter, Darkwing Duck. "Gosalyn, get a move on or we'll leave without you!" he calls up to his daughter from the foot of the staircase. Though the threat of leaving her behind is an empty bluff. He hasn't left his daughter alone since that night. He'd come home after a night of crime fighting to find his daughter's window open and had a strange feeling that somebody had been in the house with her.

He had asked her casually the next day if she left her window open the night before.

Her reply had been. "I don't think so. But maybe I did, I'm a kid, I forget that kind'a stuff."

He couldn't ask for a more honest answer, especially from Gosalyn.

Now that school is out, he can allow her to ride along on patrol with him as Quiverwing Quack every night. She usually falls asleep in the sidecar of the RatCatcher or the backseat of the ThunderQuack some time in the night. Still, he is wary of leaving her alone after that night. He even plays with the idea of buying a dog to be home with her when he's gone – _a big dog!_

A few seconds later, the little red headed tomboy comes bounding down the stairs. "Ready when you are!" she chirps eagerly.

Drake lifts an index finger to the rim of the light colored sunglasses he wears. He fumbles with them for a few seconds, trying to make them fit a little firmer.

"Dad, you keep fooling with those things!" Gosalyn complained. "Maybe you should have them fitted for you."

"That won't be necessary, little missy" Drake assures her. "I don't need them _that_ often."

"Yeah, right dad, you only need then the days the sun is shining or when there are any lights on or..."

"Alright! You've made your point!" Drake snaps then heaves a heavy sigh "Sorry, kiddo, I shouldn't snap at you like that. I just don't think I'll ever get use to these things."

Gosalyn shrugs "Well, maybe you won't have to, maybe the doctors are wrong and your eyes will get better and..."

"Gos," Drake cuts her off. He kneels to look her in the eye "We've been all through this. The doctors have done all they can. But they can't work miracles. My eyes are the way they are." He smiles trying to make light of the matter "Besides, some good came out of it." he says tapping his finger against the smaller finer bill that now replaces original "At least that's what _you_ and _Morgana_ keep telling me." He says in a mock accusing tone.

Gosalyn can't help but smile. True the fact that much of her father's over-sized bill had to be amputated hasn't turned out to be a bad thing for him, at all. Along with the smaller smoother cheeks, that were also a result of needed plastic surgery, her dad's appearance is greatly benefited. Gosalyn looks thoughtfully at her dad. She has to admit, if only to herself, that her father is quite handsome with the altered features.

Deciding she's had enough of the mushy stuff she pushed Drakes hands away from her shoulders "Well what are we waiting for, lets go get some bad guys!"

"Yeah, well just remember..."  
"I know, I know! I'm going along only to observe _not_ participate as per our agreement. And if at any time I _breach_ the agreement and become _actively_ involved, not only will I no longer be allowed to ride along, I will be grounded so long that I'll have to be reincarnated _twice_ just to carry out the full term of the punishment!" She actually manages to get out the entire statement in a single breath.

"And that's _only_ if I decide to let you off early for good behavior," he adds pointedly.

"Gee DW, what if she was reincarnated as a fly or something? I mean flies only live for a few days right? Gos would have to come back like a million times before her punishment was up." LaunchPad points out innocently.

A remark to which Gosalyn can only giggle while Drake rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, how do you ground a fly?" Drake replies trying to offer some logic to the hypothetical question.

"Cut off it's wings!" Gosalyn chirps out with a chuckle.

Drake and LaunchPad both look at her accusingly. It takes her a second to read the dirty looks being given to her by the adults. "Hey! Not that I have ever done it. I may be a tad impish at times, but torturing insects. That's up _Tank's_ alley – not _mine_!" she protest defensively.

Drake decides not to pursue the subject, rather he turns for the chairs, "Let's go."

In a high tower over looking Audubon Bay, in a dimly lit edifice, a matching pair of empty blue chairs begin to spin. They stop and are now occupied. Gosalyn jumps from her place on her dads lap and hurries to get into her Quiverwing costume.

Drake walks slowly after her, going to change into his own disguise. By time he arrives

to the wardrobe that houses the costumes, Gosalyn is already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on dad!" she urges her father who seems content to take his time changing.

Stepping out from behind the floor screen, he fumbles with the soft elastic visors. "You know LP, I appreciate your friend gyro making these things for me. But I hope he isn't offended if I ask Sara Bellum to make some adjustments to them?" he calls to his sidekick who is walking towards the ThunderQuack.

"I'm sure Gyro wouldn't care DW, but whats wrong with them.

"Nothing is really _wrong_ with them LP. But I thought perhaps Bellum could come up with a way to change the depth of the tenting. It's kind of hard to see in the _dark_ through _dark_ glasses."

Just then, a faint sound catches his ear. He freezes. He listens. From the ledge of the tower, the resounding of fleeing footsteps echo off the metallic walls. "Somebody is in here!" He exclaims. He doesn't hesitate to run after the sound of distant running footsteps. By time he reaches the ledge, whoever it was, is gone. He squints his eyes surveying his surroundings.

"Dad, who is it!" Gosalyn calls chasing after her father with LaunchPad right behind her.

"I don't know. Whoever it was is gone." Darkwing answers, still staring off into the darkness.

"Seems our secret hideout isn't so _secret_ after all." LaunchPad comments. "What do you suppose they wanted?"

Darkwing turns to go back inside, "I don't know, _yet_!"

They search the tower to see if anything is missing. Darkwing has his magnifying glass out. He searches for clues. Fingerprints, bits of torn clothing, anything that would give him a lead. He hasn't found anything that seems to have been tampered with. LaunchPad and Gosalyn are helping, though they aren't sure what they're suppose to be looking for.

"Gee DW, you know maybe it was that stray cat that keeps coming around," LaunchPad suggests after an hour of finding nothing.

"No LP, it was not a _cat_ I heard, besides, we haven't seen that cat since Gos fed it one of your homemade brownies."

This is true, but LaunchPad doesn't have a chance to reply..

"_Dad!"_ Gosalyn's terrified voice rings out, reverberating throughout the tower.

Darkwing and LaunchPad both jump in startle. Both of them bolt in the direction of her cry.

In a small corner of the tower, used for a study, Gosalyn, stands next to a pine desk, her eyes never leaving it's surface. "Gosalyn, what's wrong sweetie!" Darkwing asks rushing to his daughters side. She doesn't answer, instead she turns to bury her face in his chest. She's trembling. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her.

"What's wrong DW?" LaunchPad asks seeing the child clinging to her father.

"I don't know LP..." Darkwing answers. He glances over at the desk looking for the cause of his daughters distress. Then he sees it, and his heart skips a beat.

There on his desk, the small lamp in the corner shines down on something.

A newspaper.

It is the Duckburg Chronicle. The headline reads "_McDuck family Stalked by Mysterious Phantom?"_

There is a picture of Scrooge and the children standing in front of the mansion.

Across the front of the paper, scrawled crudely in large black marker -the words -**_TAURUS BULBA! _**

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Chapter 6**

Morning in McDuck manor. Though outside, the sun shines brightly against a clear blue sky, for the McDuck household a dark cloud looms. The incidents of the previous week still haunt the family.

Scrooge stands at his window in the front of the house thinking about the events of the last few days.

He sighs wearily to himself. What a mess it's all become. For a weeks time, his family has lived in fear of this unseen threat.

Somehow, Scrooge feels ashamed. He is not the type to be easily intimidated. He is after all, the one who panned for Gold in the Klondikes, braved jungles and deserts for the promise of buried treasure and gone to the ends of the earth for the mere chance of profit!Now he is hiding in his own home afraid – of what? A figure in the shadows, a voice over the phone? An unseen phantom?

Ah, but it's not his own safety is it? The children. The children's safety is what he fears for, not his own. This phantom had been in the mansion, undetected, with the children and Mrs. Beakley under the same roof. He had used Scrooges own business phone to make that creepy phone call to him at Gyro's.

"Well, I suppose there's no reason to be waiting around all day." Scrooge tells himself "I might as well get some work done!"

He turns to head for his study when "_AAHHHH! Unca' Scrooge!" _Webby's terrified cry comes from upstairs.

"Webby!" Scrooge shouts as he dashes up the staircase. He reaches the top as the little girl, clutching her QuackyPatch Doll to her chest comes running from the direction of her room. "Unca' Scrooge!" she throws her arms around him. She's trembling "I saw somebody in the mansion!" She cries through frightened tears.

"What!" Scrooge exclaims placing his hands on the little girls shoulders and gently pushing her back to look at her face. "Where?"

She points down the hall "I was coming out of my room and I saw somebody go into the guest room! The one at the very end of the hall! I didn't get a good look at him, but I _saw_ him. Unca' Scrooge is it that Phantom! Is he going to hurt us!"

By now the entire household is coming to see what the little girl is screaming about. The boys come from there room just down from Webby's. All three turn to look behind them, towards the end of the hall.

"There, there, dear, I'm sure it was just your imagination." Mrs Beakley says taking her still trembling granddaughter by the hand.

"Maybe, maybe not." Scrooge says looking in the direction the children had just come from. "Mrs. Beakley, you and Duckworth stay here with Webby. Lads come with me."

Scrooge motions for the triplets to follow. They go to the last guest room, the one Webby says she saw somebody go into. The door is closed. Pressing an ear to the door, Scrooge listens. He doesn't hear anything. He looks back at the boys, who are somewhat nervous at the moment. Carefully, Scrooge tries the knob. The door is unlocked. He pushed it open, slowly and steps cautiously into the room. He looks around. He sees nobody.

He looks in the closet, under the bed – nothing.

The boys creep in behind him. "Looks like Webby is just seeing things," says Dewey, feeling relieved at not finding anybody there.

"Uh, maybe not," Louie replies weakly, he points to the small sliding window, the only window in the room. It's cracked open only slightly, but it is open. The family has made certain that every window in the house is shut and locked every night before turning in.

Scrooge feels sick at his stomach as he steps up to the window to close it. He examines the simple latch styled lock on the top of the wooden frame. It is unlocked. There are no marks, no signs of forced entry, but that window was closed and locked the night before.

It dawns on Scrooge that there is no reason for this _Phantom_ to be lurking around the mansion. Wasn't it Gyros Super Elastio Alloy he was after the first time? Didn't he get it? So why was he still around – unless he _didn't_ get what he was after, after all.

"Mrs. Beakley, call the police and you and the children stay inside till they get here. Duckworth, I want you to take me to Gyros right away. Something isn't right here."

A few minutes later the limo speeds up in front of Gyros place and screeches to a halt. Scrooge jumps out of the backseat and rushes for the door. He barges in to the little shack with Duckworth close behind. "Gyro! Gyro where are ya!"

"Right here Mr. McDuck, the inventor says poking his head out from behind a large machine that looked like a a cross between a tank a weed eater and a giant spider.

Scrooge pauses a moment to look at the thing "What _is_ that?" he asks, not really sure he wants an answer.

"My latest invention. It's a landscaping machine, meant to take all the back ache out of yard work. Still has to be tested though." He steps from behind the machine "What can I do for you, Mr. McDuck?"

Scrooge stares suspiciously at the Landscaper, as if half expecting it to suddenly turn and attack him. Finally he turns his attention back to Gyro. "We've had another Phantom sighting at the mansion, Gyro. And it just occurred to me. If this person was after your Super Elastio Alloy Formula and got it, why is he still stalking me family?"

Gyro scratches his head pondering the question. "You have a good point there Mr. McDuck. Maybe whoever it is wasn't after the formula after all. Maybe they were looking for something else and just found the formula and took it."

Scrooge shakes his head "Than that means me family is still in danger. Gyro, think. What could this person be after that he would break into my mansion and your lab looking for it?"

The inventor can only shrug. "I honestly couldn't say Mr. McDuck. All I know is the Super Elastio Alloy Formula is gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Mr Gearloose. Very sorry." came a cold voice from the entrance. All three jump in surprise. They turn to see a giant cybernetic bull standing in the doorway.

The bulls face is partially obscured with a metal helmet. The sinister looking monocle that covers his right eye rotates in Scrooges direction "Forgive my manners, Mr. McDuck. Allow me to introduce myself." The bull says bowing in mock courtesy "**I** _am_ **_Taurus Bulba_**!"

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Chapter 7**

It takes a moment for Scrooge to find his voice. "Wh-what do you want?" Scrooge asks, still shaken by the intimidating presents of the hi-tech Frankensteins monster.

Bulba sashays arrogantly into the tiny lab. He picks up an empty beaker and examines it casually. "I want the Super Elastio Alloy Formula." he says calmly.

"But – the formula was stolen a week ago. It – it was in the papers ." Gyro stammers nervously in the presence of the hulking bull.

"So I've heard." Bulba replies crushing the beaker between his mechanical claws. But – I'm not sure I believe the papers – or you."

Scrooge looks at him baffled. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Come now Mr. McDuck. We both know that the alloy wasn't _really_ stolen, don't we?" Bulba says in an accusing tone. "Now, I have to admit that giving the media the story of an illusive intruder stalking you was a brilliant cover. You had me fooled for a awhile. But it didn't take long to realize that this was all just an elaborate hoax to throw me off course."

Scrooge is becoming more confused and more threatened by the cyborgs presents. "Throw you off course of _what_?"

"At first, when I didn't find the formula in your absent minded inventors quaint little lab, I thought you must be keeping it somewhere else. And when I heard about your intruder – well, at first I thought another _interested party_ beat me to it.

But then I started thinking of how very convenient it was, that this Phantom happened along about the same time I was looking for the alloy formula. It's all just a little _too_ convenient, after all. Now simply give me the formula that you are trying so very hard to hide, and I will go and allow you to keep on living."

Realization of what Bulba is saying dawns on Scrooge. "_You_ were the one who ransacked Gyros lab!"

"Correct."

"Then you have the formula! It was gone when we got back." Scrooge replies defiantly.

Bulba's monocle dilates as he scrutinies the wealthy duck. "Hmm, I - _hope_ - for -_your_ - sake-this-is-a-**joke**. Though in poor taste!" The repose fades from the Cyborgs voice. His face twists in an expression of annoyance.

Panic rushes through Scrooge's entire body s he realizes how much danger they are all in right now. Bulba takes a step in Scrooges direction when a voice booms from behind "Stop were you are villain or **I** _Gizmoduck_ will be forced to use force!"

Bulba spins in surprise to face Duckburg's famed hero in the doorway. For a moment, Bulba regards the armored superhero. "Yes, of course, Gimmick duck isn't it?" his voice rings of derision.

"That's _Gizmo-_duck!" the super powered hero corrects proudly. "Now, I suggest you come quietly before I am forced to do you harm!" He strikes a dramatic pose.

Bulba is not impressed or intimidated. He raises the crude tentacle like arm. The mechanical claws retracts and a canon muzzle emerges. He fires a deadly laser blast into the chest plate of the Gizmo-armor. Gizmoduck is sent reeling backwards.

Turning quickly to Scrooge Bulba says coldly "I will return for your after I dispose of you toy soldier, Mr. McDuck." with that he charges out the front door after Gizmoduck.

Scrooge, Gyro and Duckworth rush to the doorway in time to see Gizmoduck charge Bulba, delivering a punch with enough force to knock the cyborg to the ground. Unfortunately, it does little more than daze Bulba who is already back on his feat. A red laser beam fires from his monocle,piercing the armor in the arm of the Gizmo suit.

"This can't be happening again! Not _again_!" Scrooge exclaims. He experiences a flashback of that day of that summer past. Gizmoduck, the superhero thought, too often, to be the ultimate in defense, being knocked aside like a ragdoll. Only tis time it isn't Dark Warrior Duck but another villein with dangerous powers.

"What do we do, Mr. McDuck?" Scrooge hears Gyro exclaim from behind him. "I'm not sure Gizmoduck can handle this _Bulba_!"

He's right, Scrooge realizes. Gizmoduck is already taking a beating. Scrooge thinks quickly. He turns to look around Gyros lab. The landscaper! "Gyro, does that thing work?"

"Well yes, but...but, it's still got a lot of bugs in it!" Gyro replies anxiously.

"Good! That may actually work to our advantage for once. Help me with it!" Scrooge orders as Gyro and Duck worth help him push the thing out the front door.

As they push the landscaper outside into the danger zone, they see Bulba tumble across the ground and land on his back with a loud _thump_. Bur he is back on his feet in a heart beat charging Gizmoduck with a fury.

A powerful blow from Bulba's cybernetic fist manages to send the armor clad super hero flying backwards into the air landing hard over a hundred yards away.

Bulba hasn't a chance to take further action before he is bombarded by large flying stones. One of them strikes him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Bulba sinks to his knees holding his stomach and gasping for breath. But it only takes a few seconds to catch his breath again. Looking up he sees a bizarre spider-like contraption _dancing _wildly out of control. A pair of rotating blades on either side of it are tearing up the ground and anything else in it's path.

Another flying stone manages to catch the cyborg between the eyes causing him a major headache. It also succeeds in causing double vision. Even Taurus Bulba is hindered by this effect - momentarily.

From inside Gyros lab, Scrooge and the others watch from the window. "That won't keep him for long." Scrooge tells Gyro. "And there is no telling how badly Gizmoduck is hurt! There has to be something more we can do!"

"I have informed the police of our predicament Sir. They will get here with great haste!" Duckworth informs his employer as he hangs up the phone in the corner of the room.

"I do not know if the police will be able to stop him!" Scrooge admits distress fully.

He turns to the inventor "Gyro there must be something else around here we can use!"

"Well, I – I'm not into making weapons Mr. McDuck..." he trails off as he struggles to think of something they might be able to use. "Wait! Maybe there is something."

He rushes to a closet. Digging through all the failed gadgets and unfinished experiments he pulls out a small leather suitcase. Taking it to Scrooge he brushes away the layer of dust that covers it. "This is the new improved version of the original, I never saw any point in showing it to you before, since you'd given that occupation up."

Scrooge looks at Gyro baffled. He doesn't understand what the inventor is talking about until Gyro opens the case to reveal the mauve and yellow spandex. A look of surprise sweeps over Scrooge's face. Taking the costume out of the case he steps back and examines it

"Well," Scrooge says aloud "It seems that the Masked Mallard is about to make an unexpected return!"

_To be continued..._

**From the Author: **_As I said **A lot **of the contents of the original version is put into this one. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Chapter 8**

As feared, it doesn't take Bulba long to regain his senses. His vision clears and he is on his feet. A single blast from his eye beam and the landscaper is destroyed.

"Cute toy Mr. McDuck, but I now fear that I shall have to harm you." Bulba calls to Scrooge who is held up in the shanty of a lab. He takes a step in that direction.  
"Freeze villain!" a voice booms from above.

Bulba lifts his eyes to see Gizmoduck flying towards him via helmet-copter. "Hmm, it seems I will have to take care of the _toy soldier_ first!

Gizmoduck lands directly in front of Bulba, trying desperately not to show how weakened and pain stricken the confrontation has left him, though his Gizmo suit is severely battered. "You'll find it's not so easy to get rid of me!"

"Oh,we'll see about that." Bulba mocks.

"As well you should be!" Gizmoduck replies "Now taste the full fury of _GIZMODUCK!" _Gizmoduck proclaims with his overly dramatic style. He throws a powerful, but awkward punch, which Bulba simply side steps.

Bulba strikes out catching Gizmoduck by the unprotected throat with his sinister claw.

The pressure of Bulba's bionic grip is so intense, he is literally choking the life from Gizmoduck.

Starting to lose consciousness, Gizmoduck panics. He has to do something quickly.

But what?

Maybe...

He's able to press a button on his chest. A panel on the side of the suit opens. A loud speaker emerges on a flexible arm and raises to the side of the cyborgs head.

_**HHHOOOONNNKKKKKKK! **_

The loud deafening horn blows in Bulba's ear.

"AHHHH!" Bulba cries out releasing his grasp on Gizmoduck as he stumbles backward

clasping his head in agony.

Gizmoduck collapses to the ground, semiconscious, gasping for breath. He can not think clearly. He is aware only of the pain in his arm from where Bulba's laser had penetrated the armor.

He has to get up before it is too late – but it is perhaps already too late.

He feels a shadow cast over him. Looking up he finds Bulba standing over him, his canon muzzle pointing into the superheros face.

Like that day at McDuck Amusement Park. Dark Warrior had defeated him. Taken him to the ground. Stood over him, weapon in hand, ready to fire.

What had happened that day to save him from Dark Warrior? He was knocked unconscious, he knows that. What saved him from Dark Warrior? He doesn't know. He has never questioned it until now.

As he stares down the canon muzzle of the weapon held on him, he wonders if fate will save him this second time.

Bulba smiles down evilly at him "Good-bye Gizmoduck. You have been most - _entertaining_." A whistle on the air and Bulba feels something coil around his legs, causing him to fall backward.

Gizmoduck is vaguely aware of the sharp snapping sound as something tangles around his left wrist and he is pulled abruptly across the ground, landing behind the thick shrubs that grow near the Lab.

Bulba does not see this as he is falling.

Hitting the ground hard, the villain realizes that something is bound around his legs. Falling hard to the ground, Bulba knows his legs are bound by something. Rolling onto his back, he sits up. He sees the binding on his legs.

Straps of leather?

"Interesting." Bulba murmurs glancing around for the source that caused the rather crude restraints to trip him up.

He sees no one.

He reaches down with his metal claw and rips the leather straps to shreds.

He rises to his feet. Taking a second look around for the perpetrator that tripped him up.

He sees no one.

He turns his attention back to Gizmoduck – only to find the Super Hero is no longer there.

"Ah! What is going on here!" he yells having lost all composure. Through clinched teeth he hisses a rather unintelligent string of profanities.

Rushing to Gyros lab, Bulba kicks the door, shattering it into splinters. He steps inside and is struck in the face with a red laser blast. He stumbles backwards, his hands covering his face. When he finally looks up, he finds himself facing yet another masked duck. This one is dressed elaborately in a faded purple and yellow costume. A yellow lightening bolt is mounted atop the cowl. A long flowing cape touches the ground. He holds in his hand what appears to be a cane. But this is no ordinary cane. It is in fact, a laser. "I suggest you leave while you still can!" the duck behind the mask speaks. His strong Scottish accent betrays his identity.

Bulba grins, "Mr. McDuck. A powerful millionaire by day, a mysterious crime fighter by night? It's been done, you know." He laughs not finding Scrooges alter ego the least intimidating.

"Leave!" Scrooge orders.

"I think not. Not until I have what I came for." Bulba replies coolly still waring the cocksure grin.

Scrooge sees a gleam of red in the the cyborg's monocle. He leaps into the air, avoiding the deadly laser by centimeters.

Scrooge lands on the ground a few feet from Bulba, but with the aid of springs built into the boots of the costume, he bounds into the air and over Bulba's head. He lands behind Bulba. He pulls something from his cape. A simple bag of marbles. As the hulking cyborg turns to face him, he pours out the contents of the bag onto the ground. They achieve the desired affect, rolling under Bulba's feet, causing him to slip and fall with a thunderous crash.

For a second, Bulba lays motionless, flat on his back, dazed, then... "_ENOUGH_!"

He bellows with a thunderous cry as he rises to his feat, his partially obscured face

writhed in rage. "Enough games, McDuck! Give me what I want _now_...or _die_!"

In no way is Scrooge prepared to take on such an adversary. It is his hope, only, to keep Bulba distracted until the police arrive – if they arrive!

"I – I told you, I don't have it!", his voice falters as he attempts to stand his ground against the bull.

Bulba is still, too still, for a long moment...then, unexpectedly, his robotic arm swings out, grabbing Scrooge with it's claw.

Scrooge tries to escape, but it is to late. Bulba grabs the flowing cape and jerks the duck

into the air. Now, he dangles Scrooge by the cape, only inches from his face. "As I said, McDuck, enough games! Where is the formula!"

Knowing he no longer has anything to lose, Scrooge looks the Bull squarely in the eye and replies with a newly found boldness. "And as I said, You _bolts for brain _**Neanderthal**I don't have it!"

Scrooge wonders if these may be his last words, soon to be etched into his headstone.

He sees the glare of rage in Bulba's face and the red glow growing in his monocle. He thinks, there has to be a way out of this. He raises a hand and reaches to his _futility_ _belt, _and pulls out a pellet. In truth, it's been so long since he wore the suit, he's not sure what the pellet does, but it's all he has. He squeezes it between his fingers to activate it, them drops it...

...nothing...

...then...a thick cloud of glittering silver smoke rises all around them. The potent smell of spices is overwhelming.

Bulba releases his grip on the rich duck as the smoke has an almost hypnotic effect, causing disorientation.

Scrooge lands on the ground and begins to tumble away from the cyborg, free of the silvery smoke.

He is still dazed however from the effects of the smoke. He lays on the ground, stunned. He feels a cold metal touch on his back. He startles and jerks instinctively away.

"It's okay, Sir. It's just me." comes a familiar voice.

Scrooge looks up to see Gizmoduck leaning over him.

"Gizma'duck, you're alright!" he exclaims with obvious relief.

Still clutching the injured arm, Gizmoduck glances down at his battle worn armor.

"In a manner of speaking. But I don't know how much fight the Gizmo suit has left in it..." he lifts his eyes towards the clearing silver smoke.

Both Scrooge and Gizmoduck ready themselves for a fight, but there is a humming of an engine from overhead. All three cast their gaze skyward. From the clouds drops a jet. It ascends directly towards the hulking cyborg. It is a jet that they all recognize all too well.

As it closes in, it's _mouth _opens and a plasma rifle emerges.

As the weapon fires on it's target, Bulba's face grimaces with rage. He does not try to dodge the rifles blast. But he utters, with great detest, the two words that have been his endless source of torment "**_Darkwing Duck._**"

_to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "_The Path Chosen."_ This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant to be: Part 9**

The blast from the plasma rifle hits the powerful cyborg in the chest, throwing him backwards, crashing to the ground.

Bulba finds a new strength, one fueled by sheer hatred. Bounding to his feet , he grabs one of the landscaper's stones and hurdles it at the ThunderQuack. The sleek jet pulls up sharply, avoiding the flying stone by a matter of inches.

The ThunderQuack turns to attack again, ascending toward Bulba the second time.

This time, however, as it closes in, the cockpit opens. Darkwing springs forward from the passenger seat and tumbles skilfully down the _bill_ of the jet.

His timing is flawless, as he somersaults off the tip of the ThunderQuack's _bill_, just as it passes low only yards in front of the Cyborg.

Bulba is taken by surprise by a web-kick to his partially mantled face. Yet again, he is knocked to the ground.

Darkwing lands in a fighting stance a few feet from Bulba, who lies motionless on the ground.

The cyborg is not moving, but Darkwing knows better than to let his guard down with this particular enemy. He watches, he waits.

"_Dark – wing – duck..." _a low cold utterance comes from the unmoving cyborg. "_Dark – wing – **duck**...**Dark – wing – duck!**..."_

In a heartbeat, Bulba is on his feet. The mechanical arm extends rapidly, shooting out towards the crime fighter.

Darkwing leaps to the side as the metal claws slashes at him like the jaws of an attacking shark.

The arm swings wildly sideways like the tentacles of a octopus, sweeping Darkwing's legs from under him.

The crime fighter quickly rolls with the fall, evading the striking claw.

Bulba retracts the arm quickly. Before Darkwing has a chance to get to his feet, Bulba makes a lunge for him.

Both Bulba and Darkwing are surprised by the laser blast that strikes the cyborgs face.

"Ahhhh," Bulba cries out covering his face. Sparks emit from his headgear as he staggers off balance almost tripping over his own feet.

Then, he freezes.

He doesn't move.

He doesn't flinch.

Darkwing looks on suspiciously.

No this isn't a trick this time, Bulba apparently hasn't done anything about his overheating problem.

Though, Darkwing knows it's all too temporary.

"I'd be putting some distance between myself and the big galoot if I were you, lad!" a voice calls from behind.

Darkwing glances over his shoulder at Scrooge, standing right behind him, appareled in his _own_ Masked Mallard costume, laser cane still aimed at the cyborg.

Good suggestion.

Darkwing and Scrooge both quickly move a safer distance from Bulba.

A few yards away, they both turn to see Bulba still motionless. Hunched over in an unnatural posture, his hands covering his face. He almost looks like a sculpture, depicting a tortured soul.

"What happened to him?' Scrooge asks Darkwing.

"He gets overheated, and shuts down – but not usually for very long." Darkwing replies, smoothing an index finger along the side of the visors. He's thankful they were designed especially, to stay on during battle.

Unfortunately Darkwing is right about Bulba. The hulking cyborg starts to move. First his hand slips away from his eyes, then slowly he stands up straight. He turns to face Darkwing and Scrooge – and is struck from behind with a missile.

He falls forward.

Behind him stands a very battered Gizmoduck "Take _that_ you bionic thug!" he exclaims in his usual melodramatic tone.

The ThunderQuack descends, hovering a few feet off the ground close to Darkwing. The plasma rifle emerges and fixes on the cyborg.

Gizmoduck's missile has only knocked the wind out of the super powered criminal. Nothing more.

But Bulba is fed _up_ with getting knocked _down_!

It is time to retreat - for now.

Still sprawled on the ground, he transforms. His arms change into glider like wings and his feet and legs merge together to form a rocket thruster. "Another day Darkwing Duck!" he growls without bothering to looking at the crime fighter.

With this Bulba rockets off and vanishes into the clouds above.

Below, there is an uneasy silence.

Scrooge walks out into the middle of the yard. Raising a shaky hand to his face, he pushes back his mask, wearily.

"Dad!" he hears the voice of a child call out. Scrooge glances in the direction of the girl's voice.

The ThunderQuack has landed.

Quiverwing Quack climbs out of the popped cockpit and runs to Darkwing. He grabs her up into a tight embrace.

Scrooge smiles slightly "Eh, whatever else your faults may be Darkwing Duck, you're a good father."

Scrooge watches the scene for a moment. Gizmoduck, Swaying unsteadily and still clutching his injured arm approaches Darkwing.

The Masked Mallard puts his daughter down as he and LaunchPad go to help the battered super hero.

THE Gizmo suit is going to need some serious repair work and Fenton will no doubt, need time to recover from his injuries.

"_I'd best see if Gyro and Duckworth are alright." _he thinks. He starts to walk back to Gyros lab but he steps on something that moves under his feet. He loses his balance and nearly falls.

"What the!" he looks on the ground to see the cause of his near fall. The marbles he had poured onto the ground to trip up _Taurus Bulba_.

Scrooge muses to himself how a high-tech super cyborg was knocked down by a simple child's play thing. One of the marbles draws his attention. It's odd looking. Kneeling Scrooge carefully picks it up to examine it.

It's not a marble at all.

It's milky white and soft.

It is slightly indented on both sides as though it had been squeezed. The pellet he's used against Bulba! The one that emitted the silvery smoke!

But it hasn't been activated!

A dud?

Then where did the smoke come from?

Scrooge looks around the grassy area for the answer. There is something else a couple of feet away. Reaching down, Scrooge picks up what looks to be a small leather ball with a shredded tether.

A bola?

He makes an educated guess, that the Bola came from the same source as the strange smoke.

Many of the pieces of a very bizarre puzzle begin to fall into place.

This _Phantom_ that has _seemingly_ stalked the family for a week.

The unsettling phone call to him at Gyro's that day. It had sent him rushing home to his family just before Bulba arrived and destroyed Gyro's place looking for the formula.

The intruder that Webby had seen just before Bulba attacked.

The mysterious silver smoke and the bola?

Rising to his feet, Scrooge looks around. They had more help against Bulba in that fight than anybody suspects.

It now seems to Scrooge that this _Phantom_ may in truth be a _guardian angel._

_To be continues..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "_The Path Chosen."_ This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant to be: Part 10**

Hours pass. The police finally arrive and leave again, being of no help to the dilemma.

Gyro wastes no time in starting repairs on the Gizmo suit and Fenton – poor Fenton – took a beating in spite of the protective armor. He's home resting after having his injured arm properly cared for.

Back at the mansion...

Scrooge, LaunchPad and Darkwing are on the patio watching the kids play in the courtyard close by. The boys and Webby are excited to have Quiverwing Quack as their house guest. It doesn't take long for them to talk her into archery lessons.

Scrooge watches as Louie attempts to shoot the bull's-eye target, set up by Duckworth.

The boy finds the bow string is much harder to draw back than he would have thought. He lets the arrow fly, which misses the target, ricochets off a nearby rock and smacks him right between the eyes.

"Ahh!" Scrooge yelps, jumping up from his chair in fear as he sees the arrow strike his nephew in the face.

But Louie just pulls the arrow free and proceeds to clobber his snickering brothers with it.

Darkwing laughs "It's alright Mr. McDuck, Those are rubber arrows with suction-cup tips. I don't allow my daughter to have _real_ arrows."

Scrooge clamps a hand over his heart, sinking back into his chair. "Oh, I think that just took ten years off me life!"

"And Bulba didn't?" LaunchPad ask jokingly.

"Bulba didn't shoot at me nephews." Scrooge replies as he takes the cup of hot coffee Mrs. Beakley serves him.

"Do you think it's really safe to let the children play outside right now, Mr. McDuck?"

she asks as she takes the pot of hot coffee to pour for Darkwing and Launchpad.

"I think so Mrs. Beakley. I do not think Bulba will be back today."

"Well, what about that Phantom. He was in the mansion just this morning, after all." she reminds him.

"Aye, but I'm not so sure this Phantom truly means us any harm." Scrooge admits.

"After everything that has happened ma'am, I think it wise to let the kids do anything that will take their minds off the situation at hand." Darkwing speaks up as he pulls a folded newspaper from his vest. He steals a glance at his daughter. Bulba had brought so much pain into her life. She still has nightmares over him.

"Oh, I suppose you're right Mr. Darkwing," she says softly as she turns to leave "The children need to enjoy themselves after everything that has happened."

Darkwing hands the paper to Scrooge.

Taking the paper offered to him, Scrooge looks at it. He sees the picture of his family with the large letters scrawled across the front that spell out TAURUS BULBA.

"Where did you get this?" He asks feeling rather unnerved by it.

"I found it last night in my secret hide-out." Darkwing replies.

"You mean your not-so-secret hide out don't you DW?" LaunchPad points out since whoever left the paper obviously knew the where abouts of Darkwing Tower.

Before Darkwing could reply Scrooge spoke up "Err – that would be Audubon Bay Bridge."

Darkwing and LaunchPad both look at Scrooge McDuck in surprise.

"Mr. McDee – how – how did you know..." LaunchPad stammers nervously.

Scrooge smiles slyly "I have my sources, lad."

"_A Source_ you mean," Darkwing corrects then looks LaunchPad in the eye ands says flatly "Gizmoduck."

"Oh," LaunchPad says weakly. Feeling some what betrayed by Duckburg's hero. "Well you always said Gizmoduck had a solar powered mouth, DW."

"Solar Powered Mouth?" Scrooge asks not understanding that remark, he glances at Darkwing.

"His mouth runs from _sun up _to _sun down,_" Darkwing quips.

Scrooge can't help but grin "You need not worry lad, your secret is safe with me, You have me word on it."

"But is it safe with _Solar_ _Power_ mouth!" Darkwing queries.

"Gizma'duck only told me, if in case of an emergency, I would know how to find you. He'll not tell anybody else, I promise you of that." Scrooge assures him. "Now, about our little problem," he holds the newspaper up.

"Yeah," LaunchPad starts but a confused look shows on his face "Uhh..would that little problem be Taurus Bulba or this Phantom?"

"Both," Darkwing and Scrooge say in sync.

"You know, I'm not sure this _Phantom_ as we keep calling him is a threat after all," Scrooge confesses.

Launchpad looks at Scrooge with bewilderment "How can you say that Mr. McDee! This guy has been stalking your family and he stole that Super Elasticy Stuff, and he totaled Gyros place to get it."

" Super Elastio Alloy," Scrooge corrects "And Bulba trashed Gyros lab, he told me as much." he pauses "But he also said he didn't get the Alloy formula."

"So the Phantom got it."

"Maybe, but I still don't know if he's out to harm anybody. I had help today when I was fighting that monster, and so did Gizma'duck, he told me so."

Darkwing leans forward, listening with interest "What kind of help?"

"Well, at some point, somebody stop Bulba from blowing Gizma'duck into the great-beyond, by throwing a Bola." Scrooge explains.

"Wow, if somebody threw a big snake at me, I'd high-tail it out of there!"

"That's _Bola_ not _Boa_." darkwing explains with amusement. "A bola is a rope with weights attached to the ends; it is thrown to entangle the legs of it's quarry."

"And somebody threw a smoke bomb to help me escape Bulba." Scrooge adds.

A smoke bomb. Sounds like somebody ripped off your trademark gimmick, DW."

"Well," Scrooge injects "This was _unusual_ smoke. It was a glittering silvery smoke with strong spicy smells..."

"...with a hypnotic effect." Darkwing finishes for him.

Scrooge looks at Darkwing in surprise "Aye...aye! What do you know about it, lad?"

A look of deep ponder shows in Darkwing's piercing black eyes. "That would explain some things...but still..." he speaks aloud almost to himself.

"What are you talking about. Lad? _Who_ are you talking about." Scrooge asks anxiously.

Seemly Darkwing is lost to deep in thought, he doesn't hear Scrooges question.

He rises from his chair and walks to the side of the patio. "If it is him. Why wouldn't he come forward?"

Scrooge grows some what annoyed with being ignored by the crime fighter. He gets up and walks over to Darkwing "Just who is it you are talking about?"

Darkwing looks at Scrooge "Just before you started being _haunted_ by this Phantom, I think he payed my family a visit. One night last week, when we got home from a night of patrol, I went to check on Go -err-Quiverwing. I got this overpowering sensation that somebody had been in her room. Her window was open and she didn't recall opening it."

"What!" LaunchPad exclaims with a look of shock. "Why – why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wasn't sure, LP and I was afraid you might let it slip to Quiverwing. I didn't want her getting all upset until I was certain. That's why I have been letting her go on patrol with us every night."

"But you have an idea who this mysterious person is?" Scrooge asks.

"Yes, I think I do..but if it is who I think it is, I don't understand how he can be here."

He taps a finger on his lips. " If I'm right, then he's probably close by, right now, watching us, listening..."

Alright, now Darkwing has managed to unnerve both Scrooge and LaunchPad. They both look around with a sense of great unease.

"I should have know..." came a low even voice from the garden next to the patio. Everybody turns quickly to see a figure dressed in a dark trench coat, mask and grey fedora move from behind a evergreen bush.

He steps onto the patio. LaunchPad and Scrooge stand staring in shock , as they recognise this person, having expected to never see him again.

Darkwing feels numb. He hears himself utter a name that has been etched forever into his memory. "Tracker."

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "_The Path Chosen."_ This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant to be: Part 11**

Has time stopped or does it feel that way to Darkwing because his own heart has stopped beating. At least if feels that way. He can't feel his own heart beat.

Is he even breathing or has his breath frozen long with the rest of his body.

He stares at his future self and Tracker returns the fixed gaze. It would be an understatement to say the situation was an awkward one.

Scrooge finally breaks the cold silence "Uh, I think perhaps,we should all step inside." he suggest,thinking it best that the children didn't see Tracker – just yet.

No other words are spoken, the two Darkwings are able to break their rigid eye contact long enough to step through the sliding glass doors into the family room.

The atmosphere in the family room becomes quickly tense.

"Won't you sit down?" Scrooge offers Tracker a seat.

"Thank you Mr. McDuck, I'll stand." Tracker replies meekly.

Scrooge doesn't argue, he takes a seat next to LaunchPad on the sofa. To no surprise Darkwing also stood – on the other side of the room from Tracker.

Scrooge knows it can't be easy for either of them to face their own selves. He recalls how shocked Darkwing was when he discovered that the members of the time posse were all future versions of _himself_.

"Ah, I know this is awkward for the both of ya. But I think we should cut to the chase, here." Scrooge says. He looks up at Tracker, who is now standing with his eyes on the floor to avoid Darkwings gaze. "Tracker. I guess my first question to you lad, is, are you this _Phantom_ we have been speaking of?"

With a slight tremble in his voice Tracker answers quietly "Yes."

Scrooge waits for him to go on, but it seems he needs a bit of coaxing. "Well, can you tell us what's going on here. Laddie?"

Drawing a deep ragged breath Tracker says "It's – complicated."

He walks over to the window to look out at the playing children.

Gosalyn, dressed as Quiverwing has proceeded to show the McDuck kids some self defense moves, taught to her by her father. She demonstrates some simple pressure point moves on Huey, who soon finds himself face down in the dirt. Wisely, it seems Webby Louie and Dewey would rather skip their turns.

Tracker watches the costumed girl with a heavy heart.

Oh how it tears at his very soul seeing her so young and carefree, knowing how he betrayed her love.

Tracker closes his eyes, forcing his thoughts to focus on the subject at hand. "When we crossed through the vortex that day – something – something went wrong.

That day on the hilltop, when we were all leaving _this_ time, reality should have been set right; something happened. I stepped into the vortex, then..." he rolls his shoulders forward, tensing his body "then there was a blinding light, it dazed me and I was thrown back through the vortex; back here to this time, only it was a few days after we all left."

He lets his shoulders fall back as he says with a soft pain stricken utterance "I was alone."

"Then something still isn't right in this time." Darkwing states, as if knowing it for a fact.

"Something still isn't right." Tracker echoes. He slips a hand into his trenchcoat and pulls out a bundle. "This is yours, Mr. McDuck." he says handing the bundle to Scrooge.

Scrooge looks suspiciously at the tightly wrapped brown paper package. "What is it?"

"Your Super Elastio Alloy."

"The you did take it!" Scrooge exclaims jumping to his feet an accusing tone rises in his voice "Why?"

"To keep it from Bulba's grasp," Darkwing cuts in. Scrooge glances up at Darkwing, who eases himself into a chair, his eyes still fixed on Tracker. "You've been watching Mr. McDuck and his family – and _mine_ , in case Bulba attacked."

Tracker steals a glance at Darkwing, he nods soberly then turns away again.

Darkwing goes on. "It was you who was in Gos..err _(cough) -_ Quiverwing's room that night, and you were the one who left the newspaper in the tower; to warn me that McDuck's family was in danger from Bulba."

Tracker all at once spins and looks at his past self "Right on the money all the way."

Listening to the conversation, LaunchPad and Scrooge both realize that these are two indeed one in the same.

"Am I to take it, you've been the one _haunting_ me family all this time?" Scrooge asks Tracker.

Tracker is quiet for a moment "I didn't mean to scare any of you, Mr. McDuck. I was just keeping close watch, in case Bulba did attack."

"I don't understand something," LaunchPad says to Tracker "Why didn't you just come to us and tell us everything."

"I was afraid to do anything that might upset the time continuum again! I've screwed up in that area _enough times!_" He spats. There is a bitter edge to his words.

"What do you mean by that, lad?" Scrooge asks with concern.

Finally, Tracker walks over and sits down on an ottoman by the sofa. "When we were fighting Dark Warrior at the Amusement Park, When we were in the caverns, I lost something – very valuable. A disc.

"Disc?" Scrooge asks "what, like a CD, you mean?"

Tracker nods.

"I went back to the Amusement park, but I couldn't find it. I search several days – or should I say nights, when the workers were gone. I did some detective work and discovered that somebody had found it and sold it on the black market. Somehow Bulba came into possession of it." Tracker pauses, rubbing his forehead with a trembling hand.

"And this ties in with Bulba wanting the Super Elastio Alloy?" Darkwing asks feeling a sense of dread coming upon him.

"You recall the special costumes possessed by both Dark Warrior and Guardian?"

All three of the listeners nod their heads. They remember too well, the power Dark Warrior possessed, power given to him by a costume made of a very special substance. Quiverwing has said the costume was called the _Biological Enhancement Armor_. Guardian seemly possessed his own Biological Enhancement Armor, which was why he alone was able to defeat Dark Warrior.

"The disc contains the information on the formula and blueprints for the Armor.

The Super Elastio Alloy is one of two main substances of that formula that is used to create the B.E.A. If Bulba were to get his hands on it..."

Tracker's explanation is interrupted by a tapping at the glass doors. Every body turns to see what looks like a remote controlled model air plain buzzing around circles outside the doors.

"What the?" Scrooge exclaims as he gets up to investigate. He opens the door and the tiny jet streaks passed him to hover in front of Darkwing.

"Hay, how did the FlashQuack find you here, DW?" LaunchPad asks in astonishment.

"I have a homing devise sewn into the cuff of my vest for the FlashQuack can locate me at any time." Darkwing explains tapping his finger to the left cuff of his purple vest.

The cockpit pops open and an image of J. Gander Hooter appears on the tiny screen.

"Darkwing, SHUSH has a serious problem!"

"Really? Still can't get Gryzlikoff to use underarm deodorant, huh?" Darkwing quips with a half-twisted smirk.

Ignoring the remark, J Gander continues "Twenty minutes ago, the criminal master mind, Taurus Bulba, broke into SHUSH labs and stole a newly discovered substance. It's a special gel that seems to, when applied to the skin, enhance the user's physical abilities."

"Ah no." Trackers mutters weakly burying his face in his hands. Darkwing sees this and realizes his future self knows something about it.

"I'll be there ASAP J. Gander!" Darkwing assures the old director.

"Tell him you'll be bringing company with you." Tracker says quickly, his face still buried in his hands.

Darkwing looks up at his alternate future-self through the dark visors, studying him for a moment."J. Gander, I'll need to bring somebody with me...I'll explain when I get there. Darkwing out."

With that the FlashQuack rockets off.

"Mr. McDuck," Tracker says standing up "You and Mr. Gearloose need to come along and bring the Super Elastio Alloy with you."

Scrooge gives the duck in the trenchcoat a baffled look "May I ask why, lad?"

"Because Bulba has just stolen a very powerful material. I said that your alloy is one of two main substances in the B.E.A. formula, well Bulba has just came in possession of the second substance!"

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "_The Path Chosen."_ This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Part 12**

A silver jet streaks across the blue sky in the direction of St. Canard. The compartment of the small jet is full. Scrooge McDuck, Darkwing, Tracker, Mrs. Beakley, Gyro and the children.

Neither Darkwing or Scrooge would think of leaving their children behind for fear of Bulba returning. So, the ThunderQuack being too small to accommodate so many people, Scrooge arranged to use one of his personal jets. He even allows LaunchPad to fly it.

As a precaution, Scrooge even sends Duckworth away from the mansion for the rest of the day.

It doesn't take long to get to SHUSH headquarters. The jet lands at the small airstrip behind the official building.

To Scrooges surprise the landing is a smooth one. "I do not believe it LaunchPad, you didn't crash! You didn't even _try_ to crash ...err...did you?" He asks the pilot as they prepare to exit the compartment.

"Nah, I guess I lost my touch, huh?" LaunchPad says with a slight smile.

"Well if we're all lucky, you'll never find it again." Scrooge laughs. He turns to the children. "You kids stay here and don't give Mrs. Beakley any trouble."

The triplets and Webby answer in sync "Yes Unca' Scrooge."

Darkwing leans down to place an arm around his daughters shoulder "This won't take too long sweetie. Now remember the rules – No blowing anything up, no burning anything down..."

"...and don't put anybody in the hospital." She cuts him off with a huff crossing her arms "I know, I know. But you sure now how to take all the fun out of life."

Darkwing smiles and kisses her lightly on the bill.

Still seated a cross the isle Tracker sees this and turns his head to hide the pain he knows his showing in his eyes.

He waits until Darkwing starts for the door before getting up to follow. He keeps his eyes averted as he walks past the girl. He doesn't want to look her in the eyes.

As the small group is met on the airstrip by two formally attired SHUSH operatives, the kids watch on from within the jet.

"That guy is one of the members of the Time Posse that came here after Dark Warrior last summer." Huey tells the others as they peer out of the tiny portholes.

"Yeah, he's the one who helped us get away from Dark Warrior and hide in the caverns." Webby added.

"So what's he doing back in this time?" Louie asks. "I thought they all left, went back to their own worlds."

"Something isn't right." Quiverwing explains as she watches the duck in the dark trenchcoat following the others into the building. Her voice unusually soft and low, revealing the discomfort she is feeling towards the visitors return.

The other children all turn to look at her "What do you mean _something isn't right_?" Dewey inquires.

Quiverwing sank back into her seat "That has to be it. The whole reason the Guardian and the others came here last time was because Dark Warrior had come to change reality. They came to stop him, to keep things as they were meant to be." She sighs deeply "If Tracker came back, that means that our reality is still in danger somehow."

Mrs. Beakley who sat in the isle seat knitting as she listened to the kids prattle on took notice of how Quiverwing differed from other children. Besides the obvious of dressing up as a superhero and following her crime fighting father around. But the girl possessed a maturity and an understanding that was far beyond her young years. To listen to her talk, it would be easy to forget she is only a child.

"Well what ever is going on, I'm sure Darkwing and Mr. McDuck can get to the bottom of things." she assures the children. "Now who's ahead in Wiffle Boy?"

**Within the SHUSH building.**

The operatives lead the small group into the SHUSH building.

Scrooge notices the respect the SHUSH agents show for Darkwing Duck, addressing him in all ways, as a superior.

The agents show then into the Lab where J. Gander Hooter, Dr. Bellum and Gryzlikoff

are waiting.

"Greetings Darkwing Duck," Hooter says stepping up to the crime fighter. He glances at those who have accompanied him. LaunchPad, he knows well, but the others.

Of course he recognizes Scrooge McDuck, even dressed in the outlandish costume. There is a tall scrawny fella next to Scrooge, Hooter has no idea who he is. Now, the last one. The duck in the trenchcoat and fedora. J. Gander knows him. He has seem him.

That day in the amusement park, all those future versions of Darkwing.

J. Gander finds his presents – disturbing.

"J. Gander," Darkwing replied "I'm sure you know who Scrooge McDuck is." He gestures toward Scrooge them motions towards Gyro "This is Mr. McDuck's inventor, Gyro Gearloose and this..." he beckons for Tracker who is hesitant to step forward.

The duck in the trenchcoat slowly moves alongside his past counterpart. "You may recall Tracker here from the incident at McDuck Amusement park last summer."

J. Gander gazes numbly at the figure next to Darkwing Duck. It is like seeing a persons own ghost standing next to him. Only this ghost is from a future time, an alternate future. "Yes, of course." J. Gander says, his voice betrays the discomfort he is feeling. His eyes shift from Tracker to Darkwing "Darkwing, is there something you want to tell us?"

Soon...

Everybody is seated around a formal conference table. J Gander has in his hands the Gizmoduck action figure that was originally coated with the Super Elastio Alloy. He listens as Darkwing and Tracker explain just how grim the situation really is. About how the newly discovered Bio Enhancement Gel and the Super Elastio Alloy combined can make a powerful Armor. The very armor possessed by Dark Warrior and Guardian.

The thought of Bulba having such a weapon to enhance his own cybernetic abilities is terrifying to say the least.

"Tell me Tracker. If in your reality, you possessed this technology, why have you not created your own armor?" J. Gander asks.

Trackers sinks back in his chair. "Ironically enough, I had just returned from retrieving the stolen disc from FOWL. I still had it with me when I crossed over into this time. I lost it when we were battling Dark Warrior in the caverns."

"Oh that would explain a few things." Dr. Bellum says taking the Gizmoduck toy from J. Gander to look at it. "You said that when you were unexpectedly thrown back into this time, it was a few days after you all left? About the same time the flaw appeared in the continuum."

Tracker replies with remorse. "Because somebody in this time _found_ the disc. That's what caused me to be pulled back. _I_ lost the disc, _I_ was the cause of reality being threatened a third," he pauses "..err...a..second time."

Tracker's remorse for being the cause of the circumstances is obvious to every one. But his slip of the tongue is obvious to Darkwing alone. Tracker started to say he was the cause of reality being threatened a _third_ time.

This wasn't just a mistake in phrasing.

Darkwing felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. Tracker had told him about the mistakes he'd made with Gosalyn and how it had destroyed his life. But now Darkwing wonders if this mistake had destroyed much more than his personal life with his daughter.

Turning his attention back to the immediate problem Darkwing rises to his feet."We have to get the Bio Enhancement Gel back. Even without the Super Elastio Alloy, Bulba can use the gel to further intensify his own powers and then..."

"And then," Tracker finishes for him "He may be to powerful to stop."

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "_The Path Chosen."_ This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Part 13**

All seems hopeless, somehow. Bulba is at a dangerously unfair advantage.

A tense silence has fallen over the conference room. Each individual sits pondering the problem at hand, seeking an answer.

LaunchPad is seated next to Darkwing. He looks across the table at Tracker "Isn't there anything you can tell us. I mean you are from the future. Isn't all this like grade school history to you?"

Tracker gazes at the pilot. In spite of the grievous situation, he smiles inwardly. One thing that is the same in his reality – LaunchPad is still LaunchPad.

I'm sorry to say, it doesn't work that way. I am from an alternate future. Things are too different in the reality I am from." he says dejectedly. "However," he adds a trace of optimism rising in his voice "We can at least improve the odds in our favor."

"How?" Scrooge who sits next to him asks.

"Use the Super Elastio Alloy , make the armor to use against Bulba."

"That will take too long, lad. Bulba will have made his move by then."  
"No," Tracker replies slowly "It wouldn't take long at all. A few hours maybe – if it's done right. As I have said the Super Elastio Alloy and the Bio Enhancement Gel are the two main substances of that formula that is used to create the B.E.A., but they aren't the _only_ substances. I believe SHUSH has some of the other components needed – and they can be used to strengthen the Armor. I have seen the data on the disc, I - I think I can remember.

Between Dr. Bellum and Gyro, they could create an armor that could stand up against Bulba, even if he uses the Bio Enhancement Gel." He looks at Gyro "I can right down the instructions for you."

Gyro glances at Bellum, who nods in agreement. He looks back to Tracker. "We can sure give it a try!"

It strikes Scrooge as strange, somehow, that Tracker knows so much about the data on the Disc. Didn't he say that SHUSH hadn't had a chance to make the armor before FOWL stole the Disc? Didn't he also say, he had only just recovered the Disc before he crossed the vortex into this reality? Then again, there is no reason to mistrust Tracker.

Scrooge pushes it out of his mind – for now.

As soon as Tracker has given Gyro and Bellum all in the information needed, he and the others depart SHUSH headquarters.

They board the compact jet and take off.

Inside the compartment. The kids are seated in the isle across from the adults, though seated may not be the right word. True to the nature of children they are fidgety and inquisitive of what the adults had done at SHUSH.

Scrooge sits on the isle seat with Tracker next to him by the window. Darkwing sits across from Scrooge. They explain what is happening and what they are planning to do.

"They'll contact us as soon as the armor is ready." Scrooge tells them. "In the mean time, we'll go back to Darkwing's Hideout and try to figure out where this Taurus Bulba is."

"The hideout?" Quiverwing asks her voice sounding both uncertain and nervous. She looks at her father "Dad, is that such a good idea? Bulba knows where the hideout is."

"I know kiddo, but we can't just hide in a corner and wait for him. Besides you kids will be more protected there than back at Mr. McDuck's mansion." Darkwing explains with great understanding. He knows how his daughter feels about facing Bulba again.

Quiverwing forces a smile "Guess you're right." she says attempting to sound confident. Then her eyes move from her father to Tracker, who is staring blankly out the porthole.

Darkwing follows his child's gaze. Tracker is making a valiant effort to pretend he's not there. Darkwing sympathises. He knows how very awkward he feels looking at _himself_. An _alternate futuristic version _of himself – but still. Tracker is as much Darkwing Duck as he is. Even more unnerving, he is just as much Gosalyn's father.

Darkwing recalls that day the summer before. The fight against Dark Warrior Duck, the injuries he'd suffered, Guardian, but most of all Tracker. Not because Tracker had any great powers as Guardian did, rather because of what Tracker had told him.

Just before the _Time Posse_ as they had been dubbed, went back to their own realities, Tracker had asked to speak to Darkwing.

There, in a clearing near the woods, Tracker had given him a warning of a possible future outcome of his life. In his reality. Tracker aka Darkwing Duck had married Morgana in the fall as they had planned. Everybody was happy at first, they were a family. Then they discovered Morgana was pregnant. They were going to have a baby!

It was at that moment of their greatest joy that the terrible twist of fate was set into motion. So overjoyed was Drake Mallard at the prospect of a baby that he blindly neglected his daughter. More than neglect, some might have called it abuse!

Though he never realized that he was in fact mistreating her. Gos was always so mature

for her young years, he sometimes caught himself expecting her to act like an adult.

Tracker confessed to being so unfair and cold with her that she finally ran away. It was her tenth birthday, and the last day he'd ever seen her again.

Tracker said he had looked for her so long, clinging to hope that he'd find her.

Tracker had warned Darkwing, that day, to guard his ways to never do anything to drive Gosalyn away from him. For without her, he was no longer Darkwing Duck. For that reason he had chosen to change everything he was as a crime fighter. His attire, his way of fighting crime – eventually – even his name.

Heeding his alternate selfs warning, Darkwing had told everything to Morgana and they had agreed to postpone the wedding, hoping that it would divert the hinge of fate.

They are already taking steps to make sure the terrible thing does not come to pass. They will wait until passed the time the baby was born in the other reality, before getting married. They made plans to build on to the house or move. They would do what ever it took to keep Gosalyn happy.

Though Darkwing still has a feeling there is something more, something Tracker _isn't_ telling him.

Darkwing realizes he is staring at Tracker and quickly diverts his eyes back to his daughter. She is still looking at him with pleading eyes. He smiles warmly at her. "Hey don't worry kiddo. Everything will be alright..."

_Kraaaccc..zzzztttt... _a thundering eruption from just outside the plane is followed by a violent jolt as the jet rocks wildly to the side.

The unsuspecting passengers are tossed into the air and onto the floor – all but Tracker who manages to hold on to his seat.

"What was that!" Mrs. Beakley cries.

Before Scrooge or Darkwing can speak Tracker yells from his seat next to the porthole "Company!" he calls gazing out the window. He turns his head to look at Darkwing "It's Bulba!"

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "_The Path Chosen."_ This is the story of the one called Guardian, the Duck in White.

**Meant To Be: Chapter 14**

The small jet is under assault by the arch villain Taurus Bulba. The jet is tossed like a bean bag, rolling through the open sky, out of control.

The airborne cyborg charges the small jet, ramming it head first.

Inside, it is all LaunchPad can do to stay in his seat.

In the passenger's compartment, everybody, save Tracker, is in a state of panic. They are being thrown about the interior of the jet, bouncing off walls and being thrashed about in the air. The kids are screaming in shear terror.

Tracker has managed to use one of his bolo's as a lifeline, tethering one end to his seat the other to his ankle.

Webby is tossed like a rag doll as the jet continues to roll in the sky. As she tumbles in the isle, Tracker lunges for her, grabbing her around the waist. He quickly pushes the girl into the seat next to him and pulls the safety belt over her.

As the jet continues to spin and pitch uncontrollably on the wind, Tracker can see that Darkwing has taken action.

Darkwing pulls his gas gun and fires the grappling hook to attach to one of the front seats. He ties the other end to a back seat on the opposite side to create a lifeline. One by one the kids, Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge grab onto the line as they are tossed about.

The adults acting quickly to get the children into the seats and safety belted in. Not an easy task when the room is moving.

Finally, with the children in place, the adults buckle themselves in. "What are we going to do!" Scrooge calls to Darkwing from his seat next to Dewey. Before Darkwing can reply, the jet abruptly stops spinning.

The compartment becomes uneasily silent. They wait and listen, bracing for the next attack. Darkwing leans over Huey to look out the porthole. He can see Bulba hovering in air a distance away, watching.

"He only wanted to shake us up." Tracker speaks up with unbelievable calmness.

" W - Well, he - has – done – just – _that_," Mrs. Beakley stammers, still feeling as though her stomach is now in her throat.

"Is everybody alright back there!" LaunchPad's concerned voice calls from the cockpit.

"Yes, for now LP!" Darkwing calls. "Can – can you still get her to fly?"

"I can get her down if that bionic Red Baron doesn't stage another attack. Hold on back there, it's not going to be easy!" With that, they feel the jet starting to ascend rapidly.

"What are we going to do after we land. He'll come after us won't he?" Louie asks with a trembling voice.

"Bulba wants the Alloy, he doesn't know we left it at SHUSH HQ." Tracker calls to Darkwing. "He can't morph out of _glider mode_ in the air, without taking a long nose dive..."

"...So he can't board the jet, not in midair!" Darkwing finishes for him. "So he wants to force us to land."

"More than that. He has chosen _where_ we land." Tracker continues motioning out the porthole.

Darkwing chances to unbuckle himself and steps over to the porthole. Down below is a scenery not so unfamiliar to him. "How childishly vengeful of you Bulba." he says aloud.

"What is it?" Huey asks looking out the same porthole. He sees that they have been knocked completely out of the city, all he sees now is a river near a dam and rocky cliffs surrounded by a dense forest.

Darkwing plops back into his seat.

"Dad. Is this where I think it is?" Quiverwing, who sits next to Mrs. Beakley in the back seats calls out to her father.

"Yeah, it is." Darkwing answers dejectedly.

"What?" Huey asks nervously "What is it?" Where are we?"

"This is the place where Dad and Bulba fought the last time. Dad won! Bulba's been real ticked about it. Guess he wants revenge." Quiverwing explains, trying hard to control the shaking in her voice.

"Well, we have no choice we have to land, if we don't he'll drive us into the ground." Scrooge declares.

"Perhaps," Tracker states calmly. He reaches into his trenchcoat and pulls out a small silver handgun."

"Is that a real gun?" Louie asks nervously.

"Not really. It is a specially designed weapon for very special bullets." He pulls out the cartridge to reveal what looks like a simple dart.

"So that's a dart gun?" Louie asks.

"Except these darts are not filled with tranquilizer. These babies are designed to give off an electrical shock that will render it's target unconscious.

He rises to his feet. LaunchPad, can you get this bird to level off and turn!" he calls to the pilot.

There is no immediate response, then he heres "Uh, is that _you_ DW or is that...him..."

Darkwing would have found it amusing under different circumstances. He and Tracker, did of course, have the same voice.

"Just answer Tracker's question, LP!" Darkwing calls back.

"I think so, but not for long. This bird is on it's last wing."

Darkwing looks to Tracker for assurance.

Tracker nods.

"Then do it LP." Having a hunch about what Tracker was thinking he asks "How do you plan to get a shot at him?"

Tracker slips the cartridge back in and looks up at his past self "How would _you_?"

He starts for the back of the jet "Make sure everybody is safety belted in properly!"

Darkwing knows what is about to happen. He gets back into his seat and pulls the safety belt over him. "Everybody make sure the safety belts are secure! And hold on _tight_!"

Tracker moves to the emergency exit at the back of the jet.

He feels the jet struggling to level off then slowly turn back in the direction of the city.

As Tracker suspects, Bulba launches another assault on the jet in an attempt to drive it down. Thankfully, he can only ram it, since both arms and legs are transformed into glider like components, enabling him to fly. But he has managed to do serious damage to the aircraft in spite of that disadvantage.

Bulba swoops under the jet and rams the hull, puncturing a hole that pierces the floor right under Quiverwing's feet. She pulls her legs up quickly but doesn't cry out, doesn't panic. Tracker sees this. He remembers that about her, so brave for being so young. Such and extraordinary child. And _he_ was such a fool for letting her slip away.

He shakes off the distractive thoughts. He must stay focused.

The jet rolls violently to one side, but LaunchPad is able to steady it again.

Tracker pulls out a bolo from his coat and tethers one end to the handle of the exit and ties the other end around his forearm. Gripping the handle firmly, he pushes it open and swings out, gun in hand.

The g-force is powerful, combined with the turbulence, it is almost enough to render him unconscious. He concentrates, forcing himself to stay alert.

"What is this? A new look Darkwing?" calls a voice from above. Tracker lifts his head, his gray fedora flapping in the wind.

There, just over his head is Taurus Bulba. If the big Frankenstein had freedom to use his hands, he could reach out and strangle the masked duck, he is just that close.

Their eyes meet for a fleeting moment. A moment is long enough for Bulba too see, this is not the Darkwing Duck he knows – is it?

The distracting thought is enough to give Tracker a chance to raise the gun and fire. The

dart shoots out and strikes Bulba in the throat. As Tracker hopes, the electric current has a far more drastic effect on Bulba's cybernetic parts than his biological. Electricity shoots through the Cyborgs body. "AHHH!" Bulba screams out in agony then falls limply from the sky like a bird shot in flight, plunging into the river below.

Now, Tracker has the task of trying to get back inside. He is suctioned against the door.

He is forced to drop the gun in order to grab onto the handle of the exit door with both hands. He struggles. He can just lift his arms. Trying to grab for the side of the threshold.

He is grateful when he feels a strong hand grasp his shoulder and yank him back inside, closing the door in the process.

He finds himself sitting on the floor of the wounded jet, Darkwing is standing over him.

"You did it." Darkwing says helping Tracker to his feet. "But I'm afraid we're still force to land, the jet is not going to last much longer."

With the exit safely closed it is safe for Scrooge to get out of his seat. He and Darkwing help Tracker to the nearest Seat.

"Everybody prepare for a _very_ rough landing!" LauncPad calls back.

Scrooge and Darkwing quickly take their seats.

The jet comes down over the river, skipping across the surface of the water like a stone before crashing into the stony banks.

Inside, the occupants allow themselves a brief time to regain their clarity.

"We have to move. I doubt that a shock treatment and a cold bath will stop Bulba." Tracker says getting to his feet.

Quickly as possible, everybody climbs from the stranded aircraft.

"Now what do we do?" Mrs. Beakley asks.

"Head for the woods." Darkwing instructs, "We have more chance of evading Bulba in their." Taking Quiverwing's hand in his, he leads the way.

They move quickly into hiding under cover of the dense woods, hoping Bulba isn't too close behind.

Tracker trails behind. He pauses as they are entering the woods. With his back to the small group, he reaches into his trenchcoat and pulls out a small object. A small silver disc in a clear case. He looks at it then shoves it back into his coat, making certain it is secure before rushing to catch up with the others.

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracer's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_Warning: I felt I needed to change my rating from **K+** to **T **do to violence._

**Meant To Be: Chapter 15**

The small group moves deep into the woods. Darkwing leads the way,Scrooge and LaunchPad are walking behind the children. Glancing over his shoulder, Scrooge sees Tracker sprinting to catch up. "Why are ya lagg'en behind lad?"

Tracker steps up behind Scrooge, "Just making sure Bulba isn't too close behind." he answers.

He waits until Scrooge turns back to follow the others. Again he slips a hand into his coat to be sure the disc in safely tucked away before following.

The group doesn't get far, however, before the roar of rocket thrusters echoes overhead. They all lift their eyes skyward to see Bulba soaring low over the treetops.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Beakley cries.

"Duck!" Darkwing warns the others.

The all drop to the ground and freeze, holding their breath and hoping.

In a few seconds he is gone, apparently not having spotted them.

"It won't take long for him to circle back!" Tracker cautions the others.

"There's an entrance into a cavern not far from here. It leads into the St. Canards sewer system, but we have to hurry!" Darkwing exclaims as they pick up there pace.

Rushing as quickly as they could with children in tow, they get to the small entrance of the cavern.

"It's awful dark in there." Webby points out meekly.

"Easily Remedied." Darkwing replies reaching up the sleeve of his vest and pulling out what looks like a brass ring with a gem setting and slips it on his finger. He then makes a fist, and a brilliant beam of light emits from the gem.

"Hey that's neat," Louie exclaims "I wouldn't mind getting one of those in my Christmas stocking."

Darkwing turns to the boy, grinning he reaches up the sleeve and pulls out a second light "Well maybe if your Uncle is very good, Santa Clause will let him keep this one." He tosses the light ring to Scrooge.

Holding it in his open palm, Scrooge studies the object suspiciously for a few seconds before slipping it onto his middle finger. He makes a fist, it lights up. "You know Darkwing you could probably make a pretty penny on the market with one of these," he informs the Masked Mallard.

"I _have_ thought of that. But whenever I come up with something neat, SHUSH has first dibs on it. Kind of an unwritten contract between us."

"Oh," Scrooge is a tad crestfallen about it. He could just see the rings on the fingers of every handyman and night watchman in Duckburg.

Dewey who is standing next to Tracker in the front of the entrance looks up at the mysterious duck "Do you have one too?"

"Not exactly," Tracker replies tapping the glass like button on the color of his trenchcoat with his index finger. The button, like Darkwing's ring emits a bright light.

"Neat!" the boys chirp.

"Aye, and I guess SHUSH has first dibs on your nick-nacks too?" Scrooges sighs.

Trackers smiles at the old miser sheepishly and shrugs.

"Let's get moving!" Urges Darkwing as he leads the way.

The passageway is narrow and rough going. The terrain is rocky and broken. And it is nearly pitch-dark, save their lights they carry. It is hard going for the children and Mrs. Beakley.

After roughly twenty minutes of traveling the path Scrooge asks "How much further till were out'a here Darkwing?"

"I'm not sure. I found the cavern when I was battling Bulba that time. It's been awhile though. But this cavern leads directly to the sewers, I know that."

"Did you find the cavern in your reality when you fought Bulba, Tracker?" Louie asks curiously.

"Yes," Tracker answers slowly, "But it's been a long time."

"Did Bulba ever go after you for revenge where you come from?" Quiverwing asks glancing back at the alternate reality version of her dad. It is the first time she has spoken to him since he showed up. Tracker is set aback by her addressing him. He feels his throat tighten. It's hard for him to speak to her, knowing the way he did her in is reality.

"Well," he chokes out an answer "Yes, but the outcome was different in my world."

"How?"

"In my reality, when Bulba went over the edge of the cliff during battle – he never came back up!"

"Sounds like you're reality isn't so bad." The girl chirps out. Hearing her remark, Darkwing takes pause to glance back through the dark tunnels at his alternate future self. They exchange looks of poignancy. If Gosalyn knew the truth about Tracker's reality.

There is a explosive rumble from above. With a mighty boom the ceiling of the cavern cracks and crumbles. The children cry out in fear.

"Get against the walls!" Darkwing cries, grabbing Quiverwing and pushes her against the wall of the cavern shielding her with his own body.

The adults all instinctively shield the kids as they best can from the collapsing stones.

Within seconds, it is over. Slowly, one by one they all raise up from amidst the fallen stone and broken earth. The air is thick with a cloud of dust. Darkwing rubs a sleeve across the front of his visors to wipe away the dirt now coating it.

It takes a moment to realize that there is now light within the cavern. Lifting his eyes he sees sunlight through the gaping hole in the rock overhead.

"Greetings again Darkwing Duck!" Comes a cold voice from the cloud of dust.

It is a voice Darkwing knows too well. He strains to see through the dust, the figure now standing in the center of the collapsed cavern "Bulba."

_To be continues..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracer's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

**Meant To Be: Chapter 16**

Bulba now stands amidst the collapsed cavern. Darkwing feels his heart race. This isn't good. It isn't good at all. The children are all right here in the danger zone!

As the dust settles, Darkwing can see the hulking cyborg's skin seems to be covered with a shiny coating – the Bio Enhancement Gel.

The others stand up, seeming unharmed from the shower of stone and dirt. Their eyes all fixed on the monster before them.

Quiverwing stands up cautiously behind her father. Bulba sees her. "And who is this?" Bulba asks curiously. "I heard you had a child, Darkwing, The Quiverwing Quack, I believe?" Darkwing pulls her to him protectively. Unfortunately, as the dust clears, the liquid green eyes behind the black mask and the fiery red hair become all too apparent to the villain. He recognizes her too well. "Well, well!" Bulba taunts "Your _daughter_?" He takes a step towards her and leans down "Hello again Gosa..."

"**_Bulba_**!" A shout rings from behind the criminal. Taurus Bulba turns just in time to see a webbed foot as it comes in contact with his unprotected jaw. He stumbles back a step but doesn't fall.

Tracker lands right in front of the Cyborg and springs around from an x-stance, delivering a kick to Bulba's gut. "Ooph!" Bulba buckles over in pain and receives a roundhouse kick to the head.

He sinks to the floor. "I am quite tired off getting knock down by imbeciles!" he growls through gritted teeth. With that he strikes out his powerful fist, knocking Tracker backward into the wall of the cave.

Tracker slumps to the ground.

There is the sound of metal striking stone as a canister skips across the rocky terrain and lands just under Bulba. He sees it and knows what it is. Knowing, however, does no good as the canister ignites a blue smoke all around him.

"Scrooge, get the others out of here! I'll hold him off!" Darkwing calls.

"Mrs. Beakley, LaunchPad, help Tracker, get the kids out of here. I'm staying for this fight!" Scrooge announces as he reaches back to pull the Masked Mallard cowl back over his face.

"No," Darkwing yells to the miser "Go with them, I can handle Bulba!"

"Not alone ya can't lad, and I'm afraid Tracker isn't going to be any help to ya too soon! I'm staying!" Scrooge states firmly.

LaunchPad looks at his friend "DW, I can't just..."

"Yes you can! You have to. You have to get the children out of here! There's no time for argument! Go Now! Now!" Darkwing barks an order.

Knowing there is no option, LaunchPad moves quickly to help the still dazed Tracker to his feet. LaunchPad, Tracker and Mrs. Beakley take the children through the dark tunnel, disappearing into the darkness just as the smoke clears from around Bulba.

"_Ahhhh!" _Bulba thunders "I will take no more from you Darkwing Duck!"

As he takes a step toward Darkwing, he sees that there are two masked mallards to contend with. "Mr. McDuck, how foolishly noble of you." Bulba scoffs.

He looks again at Darkwing. Then as if noticing for the first time he makes an observation of the crime fighters altered appearance. "Shades? I heard you had a little accident last summer Darkwing. Yes, yes. What a considerably _smaller_ bill you now have, Darkwing Duck."

"The _lesser_ to _smell_ you with _grandma_! And believe me that's a relief!" Darkwing fans a fan in front of his bill mockingly "You know a tick-tack once in a while wouldn't kill you."

"I am in no mood for your jokes. Give me the alloy, now!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Bulbsie, but we don't have it!" Darkwing snaps.

"You have it, where else would it be?" Bulba demands. His monocle pivots in the direction that the others had gone "Unless."

Darkwing realizes what Bulba is thinking. The thought of the monster going after his daughter and the other kids spurs him to act without thinking. He makes a predictable lung for Bulba,who this time, is expecting it.

The monstrous cyborg strikes out with his claw catching Darkwing around the throat.

Darkwing is helpless in Bulba's grasp as he dangles off the ground. He feels the claw tightening so that he can no longer breathe. Bulba brings him up close so that their eyes meet. "Well, Darkwing Duck, not so cocky now are we," he taunts.

As Darkwing struggles to pull free from Bulba's death grip, he can feel himself drifting into unconsciousness. Bulba is saying something to him, but he can't understand the words. Bulba's voice and all other sounds fade. Every thing is silent around him. A chill passes through his body, then a numbness. His vision blurs, then everything grows dark.

"Darkwing. Wake up there laddie. Wake up Darkwing Duck, come on! Come on. There's no time for this." A voice calls to him through the darkness. Slowly, he becomes aware of a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He forces his eyes open. Everything is blurry at first,as he strains to see through the dark visors. Then he can see a masked face, the eyes hidden behind tinted goggles. "Scrooge?" he rasps.

"Aye, laddie. I thought you were a goner for a time there." He hears Scrooge saying. "Now ya have to get yourself up before Bulba gets to the others."

Others? Others! Gosalyn! Adrenaline floods through every pore of his body. He pushes himself off the ground attempting to stand and quickly falls again as the room starts to spin wildly around him.

"Easy lad. Not so fast." Scrooge says grabbing Darkwing's shoulder. "Now try again, slowly." Standing up, Scrooge takes Darkwing by the arm and slowly pulls him to his feet.

It takes a few seconds for Darkwing to find his balance and his clarity again.

His throat is soar, it's hard to breathe.

Darkwing places a hand on his neck. Bulba. Bulba was choking him. What happened?

He looks at Scrooge for the answer.

Knowing what the crime fighter is thinking, Scrooge explains. "The tub of lard was so caught up in getting rid of you, he forgot I was even there." He pats his futility belt. "I wasn't sure if any of my futility pellets even worked anymore. I didn't even remember what they were suppose to do, so I through the whole lot of them at the walking lard factory." A slight smile crosses his lips. "Did you know that sneezing powder pellets explode?"

"New one on me." is all Darkwing can think to say.

Scrooge chuckles."Yes well, when Gyro Gearloose has a hand in it, expect anything."

"Where is Bulba now?" Darkwing inquires almost fearful of the answer.

"When the pellets ignited in Bulba's face, he dropped you and took off," he points in the direction that the others had run "That way."

"Oh, no the kids!" Darkwing pulls a small devise from his vest that looks like a wooden pencil.

"What is that?" Scrooge asks.

"A communicator. LaunchPad has one too. I have to warn him." Darkwing turns on the communication devise and speaks into it. "LaunchPad, can you hear me. Bulba is coming, get the children to safety! LaunchPad!"

There is the crackle of static...

"LaunchPad?"

No answer.

_To be continued..._

_**From the Author:** Honest criticisms needed here. Does anybody think this fic is just dragging out too much? _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

**Meant To Be Chapter 17**

"This can not be good!" Scrooge exclaims as he listens uneasily to the sound of crackling static over Darkwing's communicator. "Why doesn't he answer?'

Taking a deep breath Darkwing pushes the communicator back into his vest.

"Something is interfering with the transmission. The waterfalls are linked to the St. Canard dam. It's generating power that could be interfering with the transmission.

Then we best hurry. We have to get to Bulba before he gets to the others."

Scrooge replies as he turns to run in the direction the cyborg had gone.

In the cavern, the small group is moving quickly. Tracker, now recovered from the blow Bulba dealt him, leads the way.

"How much further!" Webby asks clutching her grandmothers dress, as she tries to keep pace with the others.

"We're almost to the sewers," he calls to the little girl, encouraging her "It's not much further. We'll be able to get topside soon."

But from far behind them comes the all too familiar roar of rocket thrusters. Tracker spin to look back. Even before the source of the sound can be seen, he knows.

"Bulba!"

There is no time to react before Bulba is upon them. In a heartbeat the powerful criminal is in front of the small group, blocking their way.

He morphs out of glider mode and lands facing them.

Instinctively, Tracker and LaunchPad move in front of Mrs. Beakley and the kids.

"Oh how noble of you, how valiant." Bulba scoffs. "Do you two really think you could protect them from me if I _wanted _to get to them? Especially since my power is now enhanced, thanks to a very special gel." He runs a finger across his cheek. A clear glossy coating is visible against his dark skin. The Bio Enhancement Gel.

"If you're after the Super Elastio Alloy, we don't have it any more. We gave it to SHUSH." Tracker informs him.

The bulls eyes narrow as he studies the figure that stands before him. The voice is the same. The fedora, the mask, they are all Darkwing Duck's. The facial features and the bill are as Darkwing's use to be.

"Interesting." he says to Tracker "Tell me, Is the egotistic clown is so arrogant that he is now _cloning _himself."

Tracker looks him in the eye but remains silent.

This irritates the hulking cyborg. "Well, you can speak can't you?"

No answer.

"Bulba!" a voice resounds off the cavern walls as the sound of running footsteps is heard from behind.

Darkwing and Scrooge emerge from the darkness of the cavern.

"Well well, Darkwing Duck, still in the land of the living are you. I guess I should have finished ringing your scrawny neck before I came after your little friends here."

"Bulba, leave them alone. They don't have the Alloy either. We gave it to SHUSH!" Scrooge informs him.

"Is that so?" Bulba enquires skeptically. "He brings the sinister claw up to scratch his chin "Hmmm, then we have a bit of a problem." Bulba lowers his gaze to look at the small group. "Well, I guess you will just have to get it for me."

"And why would we do _that_?" Scrooge demands.

Grinning evilly Bulba replies "Because you love your children." With that he lashes out with the claw grabbing at Quiverwing who nimbly jumps aside avoiding his grasp. The claw snaps wildly grabbing for whatever child was closest. Tracker grabs Huey and leaps out of the claws striking range. LaunchPad pulls Dewey and Mrs Beakley to safety as Darkwing and Scrooge try to get to the other kids. But Webby just isn't able to escape the monsters grasp for long and the claw manages to catch her by the collar of her dress.

She screams in terror as the claw lifts her off the ground. "Hey, you let her go!" Louie shouts. Without stopping to consider his own safety the boy grabs a stone from the ground and hurdles it at Bulba.

Being a pretty good little league pitcher, He actually manages to throw the stone with enough accuracy and speed to do some damage. The stone strikes Bulba in the mouth, chipping a tooth.

"Ah," Bulba cries out in surprise. He drops Webby as he retracts the arm. For a second, he is actually stunned that a child with a stone is able to do him harm. But it doesn't take long to Regain his senses. As Louie helps Webby to her feet, Bulba makes a lunge, grabbing both children.

"No!" Scrooge cries running toward the cyborg.

Bulba sees him.Darkwing sees a gleam of red in the cyborg's monocle and makes a grab for the old miser, pulling him back as a laser blast misses both of them by a inches.

Bulba holds both the children in his claw. Lifting them up before him. "Now, I suggest you get the Alloy back from SHUSH like good little super heroes, or start picking out headstones for these two. Bring the Alloy to the waterfall in one hour...or else." With that Bulba's legs merge into thrusters and he rockets off with Louie and Webby in tow.

Huey and Dewy rush to their uncle, throwing their arms around him in fear.

"What are we going to do Unca Scrooge?" Huey asks.

"Give them the Alloy. That's all we can do." Scrooge answers dolefully.

Darkwing and Tracker both stare at the old duck knowing the truth. Even if they give Bulba the Alloy, he will never give the children back - alive."

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 18**_

"Oh Mr. McDuck, what are we going to do!" Mrs. Beakley exclaims "That – that monster has Louie and my little Webby!"

"Do not panic Mrs. Beakley, we'll get the kids back, somehow!"

"We'll have to give them the Alloy," LaunchPad announces "It's the only way."

"The problem there LP, is that we don't have time to contact SHUSH!" Darkwing explains. "We would never be able to get far enough away from the dams generators to use the transmitters. Not in an hour."

"The generators?" Tracker inquires with some confusion "What do the generators have to do with the transmitters working?"

"The generators are interfering with our transmissions. I need to get out of range."

Tracker seems confounded for a moment before saying "Oh, I don't think the generators have anything to do with it." He closes his eyes and draws a long deep breath. "Bulba...Bulba is using his old hideout next to the waterfall. He has some pretty hi-tech equipment. Off hand, I'd guess that was the cause of the interference with your transmitters."

"How do you know that?" LaunchPad asks.

Tracker suddenly goes pale behind the dark mask. He almost looks guilty about something. "Because," he chokes. He clears his throat and tried again "Because – I've been there."

"What!" the voices of everybody in the cave rings out.

Tracker shrinks back nervously. His eyes close tightly, he holds his breath, his entire body becomes tense.

He puts a hand into his vest and pulls out a disc and reluctantly hands it to Darkwing. "This is the disc that started the whole problem. I – I was able to trace the disc to who had found it and who they had sold it to on the black market. It didn't take long to discover Bulba had come in possession of it..."

"And it didn't take long for you to find out where Bulba was hiding out." Darkwing finishes for him.

Tracker nods soberly.

Darkwing continues "Then you waited until the time was right and slipped into the hideout undetected and stole the disc back."

Again Tracker nods.

"What!" Scrooge yells rushing to Tracker and grabbing the collar of his coat, shaking him roughly "You had the disc all this time! You knew Bulba's hideout was here and you said nothing. All this time you said nothing! Why you low down poor excuse for..."

"Thats' enough!" Darkwing snaps pushing himself between Scrooge and Tracker. He stares Scrooge in the eyes "He was trying to protect our world's future. Rather or not he was wrong in how he did it isn't for us to judge."

Darkwing steps back "Look, right now we have to help the kids. What ever Tracker has told us, I'm afraid it doesn't help the immediate situation. I'm still going to have to make a run for help."

"Actually. What I know may be of some help." Tracker injects, a trace of trembling in his voice. "You can't contact SHUSH with the transmitters but you can use your homing devise in your sleeve to summon the FlashQuack. You would be able to contact J. Gander with it's advanced communication device. They can be here with the Alloy within the hour!"

"Of course, that will work!" Darkwing exclaims. He presses his index finger against the bottom of his cuff, activating the homing device.

"There's a small tunnel that leads to an unused part of the cave Bulba is hiding out in. That's how I got in and got the disc back. I can use it to slip in and free the kids. If I'm lucky, I can get the Gel too." Tracker offers.

He glances at Quiverwing, who stands back with the other kids, listening. "I think that Mrs. Beakley and the children should hide out in the woods until this is all over. They'd be safest there."

"Agreed," Darkwing says. "As soon as the FlashQuack gets here, we'll get started.

In the eerie cave hidden behind the waterfall, Bulba taunts the two children he holds captive. Louie and Webby huddle together in a cramped cage on the floor of the cave. They can only stare up at the hulking cyborg in utter terror as he gloats over them.

"How predictable these heroes are. So afraid of bringing harm to the _innocent_."

He towers over them, finding amusement in the fear he sees in their young faces. For a second, a quizzical expression creeps over his face. He curls his upper lip against the tooth Louie had chipped with a stone. His cold eyes fix on the boy. "Such a noble noble gesture, young man, such a selfless deed. But you do know what they say about all good deeds never going unpunished." He leans down so that his hot breath is felt on the boys face.

"I will have to think of a proper way to deal with you, after your foolish Uncle so trustingly hands over the Super Elastio Alloy."

The children remain silent until Bulba turns and walks away.

"He's not going to let us go, is he?" Webby asks Louie. Her voice trembles with fear.

"Don't worry, Webby, Unca Scrooge will do something. He'll save us."

Webby turns her head, considering his words, then attempts to lighten the mood.

"That was very brave of you back in the cave. You sure nailed him with that rock. Just like David and Goliath! You were quite Valiant."

Louie's cheeks blush slightly pink from embarrassment. Being a young boy, he is not experienced in receiving flattery from a little girl, so he replies to the complement the only way a young boy knows how "Oh pipe down would ya!"

Twenty minutes have passed since Bulba made his demands. Darkwing, Scrooge. LaunchPad. Mrs. Beakley and the children are now hiding deep in the woods, waiting.

Scrooge paces anxiously. "Where is the blasted thing!" he demands "Are you sure you actually Summoned that hi-tech toy airplane?" He asks Darkwing who sits next to Quiverwing on a fallen log.

Darkwing starts to answer when a purple blur streaks through the trees and comes to an abrupt halt right in front of him. The FlashQuack! The cockpit on the miniature ThunderQuack replica lifts to reveal a monitor with a tiny control panel. Darkwing strikes a large red button in the center.

A few seconds later, an image of a short older gentleman with specs appears on the screen. "Darkwing, is something wrong!" J. Gander asks with concern.

"That's putting it mildly J. Gander. Right now, we need your help!"

Darkwing explains the situation with great haste.

J. Gander listens intently. "I see." he replies "We'll be there as soon as we can! J. Gander out!"

The screen goes blank and the FlashQuack streaks off, returning to SHUSH headquarters.

Scrooge steps along side Darkwing, both of them gaze warily in the direction the FlashQuack has flown off. " You know this Bulba person better than anybody, Darkwing Duck. Tell me the truth. Even if they get the Alloy here in time, will Bulba let me children go safely?"

"No," Darkwing replies bluntly "But we're not counting on Bulba's sense of honor, are we?"

Within the hideout of Taurus Bulba, Louie and Webby sit quietly, hoping, praying for a rescue.

Near them, in the shadows of the concavities of the cave a silhouette moves against the darkness. Slowly stealthily, the figure creeps toward the children.

The figure pulls out a small silver canister and tosses into the children cage.

They both startle as the objects skips across the bottom of the cage and rolls to a stop right next to Webby's foot. Before either of them can react, the canister emits a strong fowl smelling mist.

They gasp and choke as mist surrounds them. In seconds, the mist has lifted.

The children are now laying motionless on the floor of the cage.

The figure watches until he is certain they are no longer breathing then slips unnoticed, back into the darkness.

_To be continued... _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 19**_

An ebony helicopter drops from the darkening evening skies and touches down in the clearing near the woods.

J. Gander Hooter and Gryzlikoff depart the copter. Gryzlikoff is carrying a hat-box sized cylinder shaped container. The Super Elastio Alloy.

Darkwing emerges from the woods with Scrooge on his heals.

"Is that it?" Darkwing asks noting the container.

"Dah, it is," Gryzlikoff answers curtly "But I do not like the idea of giving into the demands of villain's. This is clearly against regulations!"

"Agent Gryzlikoff, regulations or no. SHUSH will not negotiate the lives of children!" J. Gander chastises. The old director then turns his attention to Darkwing "I know you well enough, you can't expect this Taurus Bulba to give up the children safely. You have another plan."

Darkwing has to suppress the urge to smile, J. Gander does indeed know him well. "One that's already in motion, J. Gander. Just play along." He brings his eyes up to meat Gryzlikoff's. "Now Gryz, if you'll just step over to the edge of the river bank with the Alloy, I'd like to have a few words with you."

The gruff bear gives his superior a befuddled look. The old director nods to him to go along with Darkwing.

Still confused, the bear carries the container and follows Darkwing toward the river.

Inside Bulba's hideout. "Well well, it seems that SHUSH is getting soft. Imagine, turning over such a potentially powerful weapon for the lives of two puny little brats!" He stands in front of his computer monitor watching the transaction with a surveillance camera. "Especially since they have no guarantee that they are going to get the brats back – in one piece." he sneers. "After all, I still owe that boy for that little chipped tooth incident earlier."

Bulba turns and struts toward the cage in the back of the cave.

As he approaches, a faint chemical smell hangs in the air. The thought of where the odor was coming from barely crosses his mind before he sees the kids. They lay unmoving on the floor of the cage with a small silver canister laying next to the girl.

"What is this?" he mumbles.

Not bothering with the key, Bulba quickly bends the bars with his cybernetic prehensile.

Leaning down over Louie he examines the boy, listening for the boys breathing, looking to see his chest rise and fall with his breath. But the child does not move, he does not breathe. Snatching the small canister off the cage floor, he stands up and sniffs the strange odor emitting from the object. He soon regrets that action as he becomes some what lightheaded. "AH!" Enraged, he throws the canister against the cave wall. "So, _somebody _didn't think the brats were worth the exchange." his telescope monocle pivots as it scans the recesses and niches of the natural formation of the cave for an intruder.

He sees nothing.

Any other time, he would not be satisfied to assume the intruder has left, but he has more important matters at hand.

He gives the bodies of the two children an uncaring glance "I have lost my bargaining chip. But hostages or no, I will have the Enhancement Alloy." He declares and charges out of the hide out.

There is the low hum of an elevator. A secret platform atop the ledge by the waterfall, sinks slowly into the ground. In a few seconds, it rises with Bulba standing a top it.

"Well, it seems that you have made a wise choice, Darkwing Duck," he calls down to the Masked Mallard. "Now give me the alloy!"

"Not so fast, you. Where are me kids!" Scrooge, still dressed in his own costume demands.

Bulba, of course, is not about to tell them that the kids are dead. "You will get the brats when I am sure that is really the Alloy and not some pathetic attempt at a trick."

"You know it is, Bulba. You're surveillance equipment should be able to detect it!" Darkwing calls out.

Bulba grits his teeth. "Still, Darkwing Duck, I do not trust you."

"Oh, yeah, Bulbsie, like _your_ moral fiber is so _high, you _should be declared a saint – ha!" Darkwing turns to Gryzlikoff who stands behind him near the river. "OK, Bulba, we have to play it by your rules _for now_!"

Darkwing reaches for the Alloy container, but Gryzlikoff refuses to give it to him.

"Nah, if we do not see children, he does not get Alloy!" he demands.

"This isn't the time for mind games, Gryz, hand it over!"

"No!"

Darkwing lunges for the container as Gryzlikoff jumps back clutching it. He loses his balance, stumbles and drops the container.

The cylinder shaped container rolls over the edge of the stony bank and plunges into the river.

"_No_!" Bulba screams. In a heartbeat, he morphs into glider mode and goes after it.

He swoops down low over the flowing waters. The canister is bobbing wildly in the powerful currents.

Having no choice, Bulba morphs back to his cybernetic form and does a first class belly flop into the rushing waters.

As the others watch from the banks of the river, Bulba emerges from the water. His legs now merged back into thrusters. In his hands, the container of Alloy. Though, he is severely hindered in the partial transformation mode, he is able to stay airborne and rockets back to his hideout.

Inside, he anxiously places the container on the floor, as he prepares to deal with Darkwing Duck. It is only too bad, he feels, that he must destroy that troublesome duck now. He would much rather create the battle armor first and use it to destroy him.

Still, this is the way it must be, he supposes, as they will now expect the children in return. Bulba smiles wickedly, he could at least return their pathetic little bodies for proper burial. Though, Bulba is certain they won't consider that a _fair_ trade.

He moves towards the back of the cave to get the children. Again, the thought of the intruder who had _disposed_ of them crosses his mind. A SHUSH agent more than likely, who didn't feel trading such a powerful formula for two kids to be a good deal. But how did this person get inside, undetected?

Bulba knows this question will have to be answered after he deals with Darkwing Duck and his companions.

He steps close to the little prison that houses the children's small forms.

The evil grin disappears from the cyborgs face as he gazes into an empty cage.

In confusion he spins and looks around the cave – but where? _How could...?_

The thought is interrupted by the sound of an engine and a spinning helicopter blade.

_They're leaving!_

Rushing to his computer monitor, Bulba observes the SHUSH copter lifting off the ground. There was nobody else to be seen outside the hideout.

It takes him a moment to realize that he'd been tricked!

Tricked? Perhaps – but. He glances down at the cylinder container on the ground. It doesn't matter. They gave him what he wants.

It is good that Darkwing Duck is leaving now. This will give him time to create the armor. He would much rather destroy Darkwing Duck with an armor, that in one reality made Darkwing himself, a force to be dealt with. It would be a sweet irony that in this reality, the Bio enhancement Armor will be the instrument of the masked duck's demise!

On the helicopter heading back to SHUSH headquarters.

"Oh, I feel woozy," mewls the little girl who sits curled up against her grandmother on the seat.

"Yeah..me...me...too." The boy in green stammers from his seat next to his uncle.

"Don't worry, the effect won't last very long." Tracker, who stands with Darkwing in the center of the compartment, assures the two children.

"Was it even necessary to drug the children, Mr. Tracker?" Mrs. Beakley asks as she holds her granddaughter lovingly.

"It was the best chance of getting the kids away from Bulba, ma'm." Tracker explains. "The drug is harmless, I assure you. I only temporarily slowed the kids vital signs. The chemical is used with great success in hospitals in my world." He sighs softly "I'm just glad Bulba didn't figure it out."

"He would have, _if_ he'd had time to think about it." Darkwing speaks up. "By the way Gryz, good acting job. I don't think Bulba even suspected that you dropped the canister in the river on purpose."

"Bah, he did not stop to think. He only wanted the Alloy." Gryzlikoff crabs. "And now he has it."

"We had to get him away from the cave long enough for Tracker to get the children." Darkwing insists. We couldn't take a chance with anything fake. If he had suspected..."

"But now he can make the Enhancement Armor. He will be unstoppable!" Gryzlikoff asserts

"Not so..." says Tracker as he reaches deep into his dark trenchcoat and pulls out a clear beaker filled with a translucent substance.

"The Bio Enhancement Gel !" exclaims Hooter and Gryzlikoff.

"But how?" Hooter asks.

"When I went in to get the kids out." Tracker explains "I have been in the cave before, remember. I had a good idea where he kept it."

"Then, Bulba can't make the Armor? Not without the gel." LaunchPad says with a tone of relief.

"I'm afraid he can. I didn't get all the Gel. If I had taken it all. Bulba might have discovered it before we had a chance to get away."

"Oh...then we are in big trouble," the pilot pouts.

"I don't think so. Tracker explains. "We have the means to make our own Armor. And we have the advantage, trust me. The Bio Enhancement Armor has a _very special_ power source. And I know what it is. Trust me, the advantage is ours."

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 20**_

As evening falls, the small group finds that they are in need of a safe haven. The children need a place to sleep. They can not go back to McDuck manor or Darkwing Tower. There are no accommodations at SHUSH headquarters for the care of children.

Darkwing can think of one place to go – Morgana's. After calling her to ask, the group is dropped off by SHUSH at Morgana's mansion.

Approaching the front gate, Scrooges clan is understandably intimidated by the sight of the Gothic like manor.

"I don't know about this." Scrooge says nervously. "Are you sure this place is safe, Darkwing Duck."

"Yes, though you'd better let me do the knocking, if the doorbell doesn't know you it might bite." Darkwing says casually.

"Your kidding?" Scrooge yelps. "What kind of person in their right mind has such a house?"

A scowl crosses Darkwing's face "Mr. McDuck, you are talking about my _fiancée_!"

"Mr. McDuck, you're talking about my _wife_!" Tracker injects sharply.

Scrooges face blushes with embarrassment. "Oh, yes...I apologize. It is good of her, to help us out like this, after all."

"Let's just get inside," says Mrs. Beakley, who is carrying her sleeping granddaughter.

LaunchPad has Louie, who is also asleep after his ordeal earlier that day.

The other children stand quietly, all quite tired, even the ever energetic Quiverwing.

Darkwing walks up and knocks. Scrooge is sure he hears Darkwing threatening the door knocker, something about knowing how to use a welding torch?

Soon, a beautiful and mysterious looking lady appears at the door. They talk, then Darkwing motions for the others to come inside.

Morgana has taken the cautionary measures of disarmingany _special features_ that the mansion has, such as a door that leads into another dimension or the closet that harbors the crooning skeleton quartette,or the screaming toilet.

The kids are too tired to eat, they are put to bed early and are asleep as soon as they are tucked in.

Mrs. Beakley and LaunchPad also turn in early. Morgana and Darkwing sit out on the front porch and talk.

Glancing out the window of the mansion, Scrooge sees them sitting close together. He doesn't want to bother them. But he does see the moment as an opportunity to do something he has wanted to do all day.

He walks into the center of the foyer and glances around, now where is Tracker?

He starts searching the mansion for the visitor from the future. He finds Tracker, upstairs, in an alcove just off of the Library.

Tracker is standing in front of a large picture window, gazing out at the gloaming. The sky is dark blue and purple as the veil of night falls slowly upon the land. "An eerie time of day isn't it?" Scrooge asks.

Tracker nods. "The twilight has always fascinated me, somehow."

He walks away from the window to stand in front of the fire place, a small fire burns inside.

Cocking his head Scrooge notes that though much of the mansion has modern electric power, there are some rooms that seem to be a monument to a by gone era.

"Could I ask you something, lad?" Scrooge asks.

Again Tracker nods.

"There are a few things that don't sit right with me. You had the disc all along. You had the Alloy you took from Gyro's for almost a week. Why did you not just take it to SHUSH to start with?"

The look Tracker gives him. Tells Scrooge that the question has been an anticipated one. "I didn't plan on coming back Mr. McDuck. I was very surprised when I found myself back in this time. It took me a while to figure out _why_ I was back again. Then, I was afraid of doing anything that might change things from what they are meant to be."

"But you did give us the information and material to make the Bio Enhancement Armor. Doesn't that worry you. Aren't you afraid that you may have changed reality by doing so?" Scrooge presses. He wants to understand Tracker, He wants a reason to trust him completely.

"I decided," Tracker says slowly "that if I am going to change reality, it might as well be for the better."

"But is it for the better, lad?" Scrooge asks "I mean, you let Bulba have the means of making his own Armor."

"But he won't have the same power with his Armor that Darkwing will." Tracker stares into the fire "You saw Guardian. Even with his own Enhancement Armor, do you think Bulba could have beaten him?"

Scrooge ponders the question profoundly for a moment "No, I don't think so. Guardian – he had something about him...something special."

Tracker nods in agreement "Darkwing has it too, it just hasn't come to the surface yet, but it will."

A look of wonder spread across the old duck's face. This is the part I do not understand, lad. You are Darkwing Duck. You are as much Darkwing Duck as the fella out on the front porch or the Duck in Silver and White. You could wear the Armor the same as either of them..."

"No," Tracker cuts him off. A deep sorrow in his is evident in his voice "I've – I've lost it."

"Lost what lad?" Scrooge is feeling a twinge of sympathy. He really does want to understand Tracker.

Tracker closes his eyes tightly. "What I tell you, Mr. McDuck, I ask you not to repeat it to another living soul. I've never told this to anybody else, not even my daughter." He looks woefully away from the rich duck. "I was born with a very mysterious illness. Mysterious and life-threatening.

As a child I would have these episodes where I would stop breathing, my vital signs would shut down..." He pauses to turn back to Scrooge who is listening intently. "You've heard of people who have had near death experiences and how it changed their lives?"

Scrooge nods but doesn't speak.

"Well, I had more than my share of them. As I can remember, on four different occasions, I found myself...somewhere else.

The first time I can remember I was very young. I was playing when all at once, I stopped breathing and collapsed. Everything went black around me. Then I was in this place. It was bright and warm and cheerful. Like an entire world made of soft sunshine. But there was also a place nearby of darkness. I could see – creatures – monsters in that darkness, but they couldn't cross into the light.

I wasn't afraid of them either. Then I recall hearing somebody talking to me. They were telling me things. I don't recall much about that except that they kept saying that I was _called_. They referred to me as a guardsmen. A Twilight's Guard. They told me to go back...and I did. I woke up in a hospital bed. That was the first time. There were others. Times I almost died, but was sent back for some reason. I'm not really clear on all of that any more. I've forgotten."

Tracker sighs heavily rubbing his fingertips over his forehead.

Scrooge is staring at him, captivated by what he has just been told. No wonder Darkwing Duck seems so otherworldly at times. It takes Scrooge a moment to find his voice again. "That would explain a few things."

This could be the source of the _special something_ Guardian and supposedly Darkwing both possessed. Scrooge always heard that those who had these near death experiences saw things in a different light that others.

"But, I don't understand lad. You had the experience. Why could you not wear the Armor with the same success as the others? You said you lost it. How? What did you mean?"

"I made some mistakes, big mistakes. Ones I had every opportunity to correct – until it was finally too late. I lost everything that made me Darkwing Duck, even the memories of those child hood experiences. It's all gone."

Now Scrooge McDuck is nobodies fool. He has seen the way Tracker looks at little Quiverwing. He suspects that by losing _it_, Tracker may well mean, losing _her_.

He gazes into the face of the duck behind the mask and for the first time he sees. The eyes are different. They do not have that piercing fire that both Darkwing Duck and Guardian possess. The eyes Scrooge sees now are those of a duck that is lost and defeated. The life slowly fading from them like a weakened flame dying in a cold wind.

Scrooge understands now. In his heart, he only hopes, that Darkwing Duck never follows the same regrettable path as Tracker has.

_To be continued..._

_**From the Author**: OK give it to me straight, people. Is this storyline getting to complicated ( or boring )? I have been trying to work in the "why Darkwing Duck is so driven" plot into this fic. I think I may have to end this fic with a few unanswered questions. I am thinking about doing a short fic following this one to warp up the whole "Path Chosen" series._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 21**_

Dusk passes into night. Eventually, everybody goes to bed. After the dramatic events of the day, it is not surprising that both Darkwing and Scrooge want to sleep close to their children. Scrooge sleeping on a chase in the room the boys are in, Darkwing sleeps on the floor of the room Quiverwing is in. Webby is sleeping with her grandmother.

Tracker is content to take the sofa, feeling the need to guard the front door. Though he muses to himself, he'd almost love to see Bulba try to attack Morgana's mansion, for the simple reason, the mansion could attack him back!

As Tracker drifts into sleep, he is again haunted by the dreams of his scarred life.

The memories of his life, in the realty he created torment him still.

_He sees himself as Drake Mallard, married to Morgana, living in their quaint little suburban home._

_In his dreams he walks again through the house and the memories it holds. He sees himself watching a rented 3D horror flick with Gosalyn and Morgana. There is a scary scene that makes both his daughter and wife jump – into his lap! He's laughing so hard he spills the popcorn all over them. They all start laughing..._

_This is a warm memory. One of the few he still has._

_Before him, the scene changes. He sees himself and Morgana arguing. He is yelling at Gosalyn, shaking a finger at her. She yells back at him and runs up stares in tears..._

_Again the scene changes. He and Morgana are standing in the center of the living room – holding their newborn son, Derek. They are cooing over him._

_Behind them is Gosalyn, she looks so sad, so lost. But Drake Mallard doesn't notice, he is so wrapped up in his son._

_As Tracker watches, Gosalyn walks up to her father and tugs at his shirt. He glances down at her. She's trying to tell him something – about the winning home run she hit in school that day, but he just walks off cradling his son. He leaves Gosalyn just standing there, watching him walk away._

_Tracker turns from the scene and slowly ascends the stair case. He goes up stairs._

_He hears arguing again. It's him and Gosalyn again. The voices are coming from the small room at the end of the hallway. The room they had forced Gosalyn into after the baby had been born._

_Tracker opens the door of the room. He sees himself, as Drake yelling at his daughter, he says something to her, something about being tempted to take her back to the orphanage!_

_Tracker feels his heartbreaking. He'd forgotten! He'd forgotten, he'd said that to her!_

_Looking back, Tracker doesn't understand, how he could say such a cruel thing. Why didn't he see what he was doing to her?_

_Why is it that people too often only see clearly the terrible things they have done after it's too late?_

_Again the scene changes. He sees himself returning from crime fighting. He is no longer dressed as Darkwing Duck, but Tracker. _

_The chairs spin in the living room and when they stop, he is sitting in one of them._

_He hears voices and look sup to see two small children, a boy about 5 years old and a girl about 2, running down the stairs to greet him. They hug him happily. But he does not return the affection. _

_He can't, not anymore. _

_He says something too them about being tired and goes upstairs. The kids watch him go, their tiny faces crestfallen, tears welling up in their eyes._

_Now he is upstairs in his and Morgana's room. He flops down on the bed. He sits quietly for a moment, then reaches over to the nightstand on opens the drawer. He pulls out a small photo of Gosalyn. He stares at it for a long time, then he sobs loudly as tears roll down his cheeks. He keeps telling her he is so sorry, so very sorry..._

"I'm sorry, Gosalyn, I'm sorry, forgive me." Tracker mutters in his sleep. He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. He wakes up.

He opens his eyes to find Morgana standing over him. There is light coming through the windows, it's morning.

Tracker sits up. Morgana is staring at him. It's only then he realizes that there are tears in his eyes. He lifts a trembling hand to brush away the tears from behind the dark mask.

"I – I heard you calling out to Gosalyn." Morgana says meekly "Are you alright?"

She sits on the sofa next to him.

He nods, but doesn't speak.

"Dark told me about the warning you gave him concerning Gosalyn." She tells him in a soothing tone. "We put off getting married, hoping that it may help to keep those things from happening."

Again Tracker nods. This time replies in a raspy voice "I hope it does." Then he turns his eyes from her. "Uh, have you decided when you are going to get married?" his voice is soft and quivering.

Morgana realizes how awkward it must be for him. In his reality, they are already married and have children together. "Yes, we've talked about it. If everything goes well – the first of next month. That way, we'll have the summer to get use to -well being a family." She tries to smile "It's morning. I'm getting breakfast ready. It's – it's a normal breakfast, waffles – cinnamon waffles."

Tracker rises slowly. "The first part of next month?" he pauses and glances at the clock "Could I use your phone?"

Morgana nods politely. After she leaves the room, Tracker pulls out the phone book and flips through the yellow pages. He picks up the phone and dials.

There is a ringing on the other end, then somebody picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, I know it's early, I'm sorry, but I I'm calling to make a purchase ..."

Morgana offers to allow Scrooge's family and Quiverwing to stay at her mansion while Darkwing takes care of Bulba. Though, Scrooge is grateful for a place to sleep and a hot meal (especially a free hot meal) he isn't to comfortable staying in a real life haunted house . As kindly as possible he declines the offer, actually preferring to take his chances with a killer cyborg.

In light of the circumstances, Darkwing allows his daughter to also accompany them. Her presence seems to give the other kids something to focus on besides Bulba. Though, Darkwing isn't to excited about why the boys are so riveted by her company. Being the doting father, he doesn't care for the lovesick stares Quiverwing gets from them. He makes a mental note to step up her self defense lessons. Maybe he would buy her that big guard dog after all.

Mid-morning, the whole group finds themselves back at SHUSH headquarters.

The children are taken to the recreation room to play several virtual reality games, Sara Bellum had developed as recreation therapy for some of the agents.

Meanwhile, the adults are taken to the lab. Both Gyro and Sara Bellum show signs of fatigue from staying up all night developing the armor.

"We still haven't finished the Armor yet," Dr. Bellum explains as she picks up a small metal box from a table. She holds it up to Darkwing and opens it. "But we did come up with _this_." Inside the box is a pair of visors that look a lot like the ones Darkwing now wears. He takes them out to examine them.

On closer inspection, he realizes "They look just like the ones Guardian was wearing!"

"Yeah, well they are basically like the ones You're wearing now , "Gyro explains "But there is a button on the side that can change the tinting and the color as needed."

There is no chance to continue the discussion as agent Gryzlikoff rushes into the lab. "Director Hooter, you must see this!" he activates the monitor of the super computer. A scene appears on the screen.

It is one of chaos and destruction. Police cars and helicopters swarm the Audubon bay bridge. Atop the Audubon bay bridge, atop one of the bridges majestic towers stands the daunting figure of a modern day Frankenstein monster.

The news camera zooms in on Taurus Bulba. The newer, more deadly version of the monster criminal. Darkwing feels his heart skip a beat as he realizes Bulba hasn't just made himself an Armor from the stolen formula, he has rebuilt his cybernetic components from the Alloy. The B.E.A. Is part of him!

_To be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 22**_

"Bulba has already perfected the Alloy Armor!" Darkwing exclaims as he watches the monitor. Indeed, the arch criminal is now in possession of his own B.E.A. Bio Enhancement Armor. The same armor that both Dark Warrior and Guardian possessed. Now, Taurus Bulba has his own. But unlike Dark Warrior and Guardian who wore armored costumes that could be removed, Bulba has integrated the Alloy into his own Cybernetic components. The Bio Enhancement Armor is now _part_ of him!

With heavy hearts the group watches as Bulba turns his wrath on the a tower of Audubon bay bridge. Darkwing Tower! His powerful limbs tearing through two feet of concrete and steel like it is made of paper. Within minutes, he has utterly destroyed it. A news reporters voice comes over the telecast "Taurus Bulba, the cybernetic super villain is on a ballistic rampage! For some crazed reason, he has just destroyed part of Audubon bay bridge! Now he is turning his fury on the police!"

The cameras follow Bulba as he leaps unbelievably high into the air and comes down atop a police car, crushing it beneath his feet.

He calls out for all to hear "Darkwing Duck! I know you are watching this. I _hehe humbling_ request your presence at the Bridge. I am waiting..."

"The B.E.A. is advancing his own physical abilities!" Dr. Bellum says.

"How much longer until we have out own Armor, Dr. Bellum?" Darkwing asks without taking his eyes from the screen.

"I'm not certain. Maybe a few hours...if we're lucky"

"Then we need to buy some time!" Darkwing declares "J. Gander, get as many agents and as much SHUSH artillery as you can spare and get it out there! I'll see what I can do..."

"NO!" Tracker cuts him off. "You need to stay here. As soon as the armor is ready, it is you who needs to wear it. You can stop Bulba if you possess the Armor. But without it, you can't stop him, not now."

Darkwing is ready to argue "What? You think I'm going to just sit back and wait while that giant reject from a sci-fi movie trounces on my city?"

"Yes," Tracker asserts "because right now that's what you need to do. If you go out there and get hurt – or killed, you're not going to do a great deal to help stop him when the Bio Enhancement Armor is ready. You know, Darkwing Duck, that you have to be the one to wear the Armor. You know!"

Darkwing sighs warily "Look, Bulba is expecting me to show up at the bridge, if I don't go, innocent people could get hurt!"

Tracker ponders this for a moment "Then you'll show up, just as he demands..."

A short time later, the ThunderQuack rockets onto the scene near the bridge. A figure bales from the cockpit and ascends to the ground below. The scarlet cape that drapes his shoulders is used as a parachute to break his fall.

He lands nimbly on the bridge as the hulking cyborg turns his attention to the hero.

"Darkwing Duck. How nice of you to drop in." Bulba greets coldly.

To Bulba's surprise his words are answered with silence.

Bulba waits, expecting a flippant pot shot from the egoistic hero.

Nothing.

No smart cracks. No arrogant self promotions. Not even the usual intro of "_I am the terror that flaps in the night..."_

Bulba finds this strange for Darkwing Duck, but perhaps the do-gooder just realizes how outmatched he is.

Bulba takes a step towards him. Darkwing cautiously steps back keeping a distance between them.

The villain is stumped by his adversaries actions. "There's something strange about you Darkwing Duck. It's not like you to be so _shy_. " he pauses to study the crime fighter who stands approximately 8 yards from him.

Darkwing recoils a bit, lifting his cape to partially cloak his face. "Well, you know Bulba if you took more baths..." came a mocking reply from the Masked crime fighter.

"Ah, so you still have your tongue about you after all, Darkwing Duck. Good. I'll have the pleasure of ripping it from your throat myself!"

Again there is silence.

Bulba takes another step towards Darkwing who reacts by taking another step back.

Bulba freezes. This is not logical. Darkwing Duck is a lot of things, but he is most definitely not a coward!

"What is it that you are up to Darkwing Duck?" he inquires suspiciously.

"What am I up too? You're the one on the mindless rampage. By the way, I hope your insurance covers hide-out damage. " The masked duck proclaims motioning towards Darkwing Tower.

Bulba grins "Well, you must admit. It got your attention."

Without warning, the red light glows bright in the lens of the cyborgs monocle. The Masked Mallard sees this just in time and jumps skillfully aside as the narrow laser beam misses him by a hair.

He tumbles to a stop and reaches both hands into his cape. He pulls something quickly from the cape with his left hand and throws it.

The object flies towards the cyborgs head. Instinctively, Bulba ducks. The object passes over his head and strikes a bridge support cable behind him. It bounces off the cable and lands at Bulba's feet. The cyborg glances at it. It looks to be nothing more than a silver rubber ball.

In flawless timing, as Bulba is distracted, Darkwing pulls a second object from his cape and throws it.

Bulba is caught off guard as a gray clay like ball strikes him between the eyes. In seconds the _clay_ expands and engulfs the hulking form of the criminal cyborg.

"Ahhh!" Bulba screams his rage from within the mass of gray gunk. In seconds the gray clay like matter has hardened into something resembling rubber cement.

Everything falls silent.

There is no sign of struggle.

Then, there is a low rumble from within. In a flash, the gray substance explodes around Bulba as he breaks free with his new found power.

Bulba now stands, free of his bonds.

He turns to face Darkwing. "Good try, Darkwing Duck. If I had not added a few _new improvements_ to my arsenal, you may actually have succeeded in subduing me!" Bulba taps his claw against his armored chest. Indeed, the B.E.A. is enhancing his physical abilities.

"Which reminds me." His telescope monocle extends towards Darkwing "I don't see you dressed in any shining armor. So I take this to mean, SHUSH hasn't perfected their own B.E.A. yet?

I did discover that your people had managed to steel some of the Gel when they rescued those brats from me yesterday. So I am guessing that SHUSH is working on making their own armor right now?"

A evil grin crossed Bulba's face. "I expected as much, This is why I had to lure you away from SHUSH headquarters first!"

The sound of jet engines fill the air. Bulba glances up to see SHUSH aircraft arrive to enforce Darkwing's attempts to apprehend him. On the ground, black cars screech to a halt alongside the police vehicles. Formally dressed agents leap from the cars, guns in hand, all aimed at Bulba. Yes," Bulba states calmly "I expected SHUSH would send reinforcements as well. Exactly as I planned!"

He lowers his gaze to look at Darkwing "This of course means that SHUSH headquarters is practically unguarded? So much easier to get in and destroy the armor before you can use it against me!"

Bulba's gaze sweeps his surrounding "But first, I think you and your friends need a little something to keep you occupied!" he sneers.

With that he turns abruptly extending the robotic limb. The sharp claw cutting the support cables of the bridge like a weak thread. The bridge sways violently. Both the police cars and SHUSH vehicles start to slide.

Cars still halted on the bridge, their occupants trapped by the cyborgs attack, are now in serious peril. Their vehicles in danger of falling off into the river below.

With an amused chuckle Bulba morphs into glider mode, leaving Darkwing Duck and SHUSH to rescue the poor innocent bystanders while he pays SHUSH headquarters a visit.

"I'll return to finish you another time Darkwing Duck!" he cries out as he jets off.

The masked mallard steels a glance at the retreating monster.

If Taurus Bulba had not been so caught up in his own scheme, he may have taken notice. The difference in Darkwing's features. His bill and cheeks were not the same as the Darkwing Duck's he'd fought only a day before. Neither were the watching eyes behind the visors.

_To be continued..._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 23**_

At SHUSH headquarters...

The recreation room is filled the the chattering voices of children at play. The kids are finding the virtual reality games very enjoyable. They all sit around a small computer console wearing headgear and visors that look like something from a low budget sci-fie movie.

Scrooge McDuck stands in the recroom in front of a small window. He gazes out at the cars going by, listening to the children's vocalized play-by-play of the game.

Apparently they are playing _Sinbad The Sailor_ and are fighting off pirate at sea.

Listening to them, Scrooge is almost tempted to try the games out himself, especially when Dewey pipes out something about a buried treasure.

Ah, to be a child again.

Scrooges thoughts are interrupted when Gyro enters the room "Mr. McDuck." The inventor calls softly not wanting to disturb the children's play.

Scrooge turns to look at Gyro. "How is the armor coming along?" Scrooge asks.

Gyro removes his specs to rub his tired eyes. "The Armor is ready Mr. McDuck. All we need do now is test it."

"Good, good. Not a moment too soon, either. I just hope Darkwing can figure out how to use it very quickly. This Bulba person has to be stopped!"

A slight scowl creases gyros face. "You know, Mr. McDuck, that's something I don't understand. From what I have observed _anybody_ can wear the armor. It intensifies the physical abilities of any person who wears it. So why does it have to be this Darkwing Duck in particular who wears the costume?"

The question is meant with sincerity not criticism, Scrooge understands.

"I don't know why Darkwing Duck is the one to use the Armor, Gyro, except that Guardian was a future version of Darkwing and he was the one with the Bio Enhancement Armor."

Gyro shrugs "So we are all trying to turn Darkwing Duck into Guardian. That doesn't seem right some how."

"It does seem that way, I suppose." Scrooge replies. He wishes he could tell Gyro what he knows of Darkwing Duck's future, that Guardian is Darkwing Duck's rightful destiny. Guardian himself had revealed this truth to Scrooge before returning to his own time. If Scrooge had any doubts that Guardian was Darkwing's calling, those doubts are gone. The talk he'd had with Tracker, the night before, had convinced him of that.

The conversation is rudely interrupted by an explosion that literally rocks the floor under their feet. "What the!" Scrooge exclaims as he grabs the windowsill to keep his balance.

Gyro stumbles against the wall.

"What's happening!" Webby's frightened voice rings out. The kids all remove the VR gear to see what is happening.

None of them have a chance to react before they hear an alarm go off and a voice rises over the intercoms "We are under attack! Repeat, we are under attack!"

"Two guesses who that might be!" Scrooge calls to the inventor.

"Well, if it's Bulba, we'd better get the kids out of here!" Gyro yells back to him.

Outside SHUSH headquarters, the super villain has indeed launched his assault. With his new power, he easily rips apart a building that is built to withstand an attack from a small army. The few SHUSH operatives that are still there move to stop the attacker.

They open fire, but to their shock they watch as Bulba raises his armored limbs with unnatural speed, to deflect the bullets with ease.

"Nice, very nice." Bulba says examining the new alloy on his robotic arm. He finds that the bullets didn't even scratch it.

"Of course, It wouldn't do for both sides to have the same advantage. So I'm afraid I'll have to put a stop to your work..."

With that the monster breaks through the wall and enters the crumbling edifice.

Several SHUSH operatives pursue him, their guns ready.

It is all to simple, however, for Bulba to use his eye laser to cut the building supports and bring the ceiling down upon his attackers.

Most of the agents are now unconscious, injured or trapped in the fallen building.

"Now, where is the Bio Enhancement Armor formula?" Bulba calls, as if expecting somebody to actually tell him. He starts clumping through the building, knocking down what ever wall stand in his way.

Unfortunately, Bulba's attack has left Scrooge, Gyro and the kids stranded in the recreation room.

They listen to Bulba's rants from within the crumbling room.

As a large chunk of plaster falls from the vibrating ceiling, it misses Huey by less than a foot. The boy jumps in surprise "Unca' Scrooge, we got to get out of here!"

"Maybe we can climb out the window?" Webby suggest.

"We are on the second floor, darlen'. That first step is a doozy!"

"Not to mention, the building structure is highly unstable at this time." Gyro points out.

"Aye, our best bet is to try and slip out without that monster seeing us." Scrooge says as he slowly opens the door and peaks out. The hallway is in shambles. Debris

and fallen rough cast obstruct the passageway. Scrooge feels ill at the sight. It is all to much like the day at the amusement park. All the destruction.

Scrooge had never thought to see any villain who could equal Dark Warrior's insanity and chaos. He was wrong.

There is no sign of Bulba or anybody else in the dust filled halls. "Come on kids, stay close together and follow me." He slips cautiously out of the room, followed by Gyro and the children.

They are able to get to the emergency stairs leading down to the first floor. Thankfully, the backstairs are not damaged by Bulba's assault.

Scrooge leads them quickly down to the first floor. They move into the hall attentively. The entire area looks as though a tornado had touched down. Carefully, the small group starts to maneuver their way through the detritus and clouds of thick dust. The front door is only a short distance away. They should be able to make it.

But from under a large chunk of fallen plaster comes a stifled cry "_Help!"_

"What was that?" Webby mewls.

"Somebody's trapped under this stuff." Quiverwing says. She moves quickly to assist the victim. Without a a thought of putting themselves in danger, the others all go to help. They manage to lift a large piece of plaster to find a female agent pinned under a collapse support. Next to her lays a young male, unconscious.

"Take it easy, we'll have you out in no time." Scrooge says as he reaches to move the support.

But a thunderous rumble from above startles them. They all look up as they see the ceiling above crack and splinters seconds before the intimidating form of Taurus Bulba drops from the floor above.

"Greetings again Mr. McDuck!" he sneers. "Perhaps you might help me, I am looking for the formula for the B.E.A. It doesn't seem to be in the lab or any other part of this building. Might you know where it is?"

Instinctively, Scrooge steps in front of the kids, prepared to fight. He opens his mouth to speak, but he is distracted by a movement behind the cyborg. Somebody walks from the cloud of dust that looms in the ravaged corridor. He watches as an imposing figure steps into view.

Scrooge can not believe his eyes. A figure dressed in a white and silver clad costume with the dark tented visors and a fedora. The Duck in White.

_To be continued..._

_**From the Author:**I've had some good days for writing lately. I hope to get this story finished in the next week or so._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 24**_

SHUSH agents work alongside the police to rescue the victims on the crumpling St. Canard Bridge. Tracker works feverishly to mend the support cables Bulba had severed in the battle. Though he has long put away the hi-tech gimmicks he once used, he recalls a unique _toy_ Dr. Bellum once gave him years before, when he was still known to the world as Darkwing Duck.

If only it is still tucked away somewhere in the Darkwing costume. He fumbles around in his vest pocket for awhile before pulling out what looks like a piece of bubble gum. He studies it for a second. Yes, this is it, if only he can recall how to activate it.

As he holds onto one of the still intact support cables of the careening bridge, he squeezes the object in his tightly clutched fist.

He waits.

Soon he can feel the palm of his hand becoming increasingly cold.

He waits. Not yet. Not yet.

The freezing cold effect spreads through his hand and wrist to the point of being painful.

Not yet.

Then he feels the object begins to expand in his hand.

_Now!!_

He throws it to the ground at his feet and leaps away.

There is a loud crackling noise before the object dispreads into a wall of pure ice, expanding across the entire damaged side of the bridge.

Gasps of amazement go out as the people all around look upon the fantastic artificial glacier that now acts as a temporary support for the bridge.

Sighs of relief go out as the bridge has stopped swaying. The cars that still slide down the slanting bridge come to a safe halt against the secure wall of ice.

"Hey, DW always wanted to find a good reason to try that gimmick out!" calls a cheerful voice.

Tracker turns to see Launchpad approach him. "Well, this was definitely a _good reason." _Tracker replies "But it's only temporary."

"Still, comrade, you saved the people." Gryzlikoff says coming up to them. Both Tracker and LaunchPad stare at the bear in astonishment. Comrade? Did Griz actually just refer to him as Comrade?

Never has the gruff bear ever said anything _almost_ nice to him, not even in the reality he comes from. Even as the arrogant Darkwing Duck transformed into the humble and seemingly sad Tracker, Gryzlikoff maintained a healthy dislike for him.

My agents will help the police get things under control here. You must get back to SHUSH headquarters immediately.

Realizing Gryzlikoff is right, Tracker doesn't give the bears uncharacteristic kindness toward him a second thought. He and LaunchPad run for the ThunderQuack.

Meanwhile...

Within the halls of the collapsing SHUSH building.

Noting Scrooge gaze passed him, Bulba steels a glance back. He sees him, as do they all. The duck dressed in silver and white. Bulba spins to face him. It takes a bit for reality to sink in. This was Darkwing Duck. He is wearing his own Bio Enhancement Armor. Regarding him in silence, Bulba feels something different about Darkwing Duck. Not just physical appearance, there is something more.

"So Darkwing, I see you have acquired your own Armor? I doubt you have had time to accustomed yourself with it." He pauses, waiting for a reply.

Before him, the Duck in White stands silent.

This unnerves Bulba, though he does well to hide it. "Nothing to say, Darkwing Duck? Tell me, how does this costume make you feel? Powerful? Invincible? Intoxicating isn't it? I quickly found that I was becoming addicted to the armor. That sensation of a force within you. Ah, yes. _Very_ addictive!"

It seems that the armor doesn't just enhance the physical body, but the mind and emotion as well." comes a calm reply. "You have a thirst for power, Bulba. That thirst is intensified – along with your ego it would seem."

"You are one to speak of egos Darkwing Duck. Your ego is as Big as McDuck's Money Bin." Bulba scoffs.

But again, his remark is answered with silence. Bulba scowls. There truly is something different about Darkwing Duck now that he bears the Bio Enhancement Armor.

"Let us see, Darkwing Duck, if you know how to use the Armor."

With those words, Bulba fires the eye laser.

With lightning fast reflexes, Darkwing leaps nimbly into the air to avoid the blast.

In a single flowing motion, he lands, tumbles, springs into the air and delivers a powerful kick to Bulba's unprotected gut.

Even with his own B.E.A. Bulba feels that blow with such intensity that it buckles him to his knees.

Pivoting in a fighting stance, he delivers a spear hand strike to the side of the cyborgs neck causing him to collapse to the ground.

Through clinched teeth the villain growls "I have had enough of being knocked down!" Unexpectedly, the cyborg rises to his knees and throws a punch into the side of the corridor wall, causing the area all around to come crumbling down.

Scrooge, Gyro and the kids can not escape in time.

Grabbing the nearest child which happens to be Dewey, Scrooge dives for a nearby doorway "Get down kids, Quick!"

The children rush for the safety of the sturdy doorway. Huey stumbles, however, over the fallen debris. He falls.

"Get up!" Quiverwing yells as she grabs his arm in an attempt to help him. But the loud rumble from above draws their gazes upward as a large support beam topples downward.

They haven't a chance to react.

"**_Down!" _**commands a voice from out of nowhere. In a heartbeat, Tracker springs over the downfallen rubble. He grabs both of the kids, shoves them against the wall and shields them with his body.

The support beam comes crashing down on them along with the remaining part of the ceiling.

"_**NOOOOO!!!" **_ the cry that escapes Darkwing's lips is almost unearthly, sounding as a cry from the otherworld.

Without thinking, he bounds forward with a vicious attack upon the cyborg. He deals out strikes and blows of pure fury, empowered by the force of the B.E.A.

The blows are too rapid for Bulba to counter. In seconds the battle is over and the villain is unconscious on the floor of the collapsed edifice.

His most dangerous enemy is defeated so quickly that Darkwing doesn't even realize what he's done. His mind is on more important matters.

Through the thick cloud of dust he struggles to see. He places an index finger to the button on the side of his visors. The infra-red setting activates.

He brings the silver sequenced cape up around his bill to filter the dust.

He moves across the cumuli of plaster and stone.

Where are they?! Where are they?!!

Oh please, oh please let them be alive. Oh God, please please let them be alright!

"Gosalyn!" he cries out to his daughter, not stopping to think that he is calling her real name. "Gos, where are you?!"

He listens, hoping beyond hope to hear his daughter sweet voice call out to him.

"Gos!"

No answer! No movement. No sign of life...

_To be continued..._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 25**_

Darkwing can feel the panic mounting within him – for a moment. But strangely, a soothing peace washes over him. He calms.

The armor? Yes, the armor has something to do with it, Darkwing knows, he understands.

The sound of coughing draws his attention to the doorway Scrooge and the others had managed to get under before the entire corridor came crashing down. Turning, Darkwing sees movement through the thick cloud of dust. He steps carefully over the detritus of shattered masonry and glass. "Mr. McDuck?"

"Aye.. _(cough)..._aye, lad – Darkwing _(cough, cough). _Over here!" A raspy Scottish accent comes from the darkness.

With the use of the infra-red visors, Darkwing locates Scrooge and the others, trapped under a large fragment of stucco.

Taking a hold of the heavy chunk of plaster, Darkwing braces himself and lifts.

With incredible ease, he raises the thick plaster off of McDuck's family. Darkwing is amazed! He shouldn't have been able to do much more than budge it.

The B.E.A. again! It enhances his own strength.

But this is no time to ponder the wonders of the armor, he had to help the others.

Now the dust is settling and Darkwing can see Scrooge and Gyro huddled over the kids to protect them from the falling structure.

Realizing that they are free from the fallen material that had them pinned down, the small group slowly starts to move.

Darkwing reaches down to help Scrooge up when he hears voices calling to him.

"DW!"

"Darkwing Duck!"

LaunchPad and J. Gander.

"Over here!" Darkwing yells, flailing his arms over his head. "Come on, we need help down here!"

He watches as LaunchPad, then J. Gander, then several other agents enter what is left of SHUSH headquarters to help the victims caught up in Bulba's rampage.

As Launchpad comes to assist Scrooge, Darkwing begins his search for his daughter with a heartfelt prayer that he finds her alive.

Times passes, it seems like an eternity to both Darkwing and Scrooge, both fearing for the safety of their children.

They, along with many others, SHUSH agents, police, firefighters, and good Samaritans are rushing to saves those buried under the rubble.

Some of the SHUSH operatives have been rescued. So far, thankfully, there have been no casualties.

"I have a child, here!" a police officer calls out as he lifts a small boy from the debris. "Huey!" Scrooge cries out stumbling over the fallen rubble to get to his nephew. The boy is covered in a chalky residue. Scrooge leans over him, his heart racing. "Huey?"

The boys eyes flutter open "Unca' Scrooge?" comes a weak raspy voice.

"Oh lad," Scrooge sighs with relief as he takes his nephew from the officer and rushes him out into the fresh air.

"There are two more down here!" calls a female paramedic. In a few seconds, two

paramedics are helping Tracker out of the rubble. In his arms he clutches Quiverwing close to him. Darkwing sprints over the debris to get to them. As he approaches, he can see that Gosalyn has her arms wrapped around Trackers neck, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Sweetie?" Darkwing coos to his daughter. Slowly, she turns her head. Like Huey, her face is covered in the pulverized plaster. Her black mask is almost hidden by the powdery substance.

Gently Tracker places her in Darkwing's arms. Darkwing lifts his eyes to look Tracker in the eye.

"You saved her life, you know that?"

Through the dark dust covered visors, Tracker gazes in silence at his past self. No words are needed. But as their eyes meet, Darkwing again, is overtaken by a sense of foreboding.

Something isn't right.

"Take her out." Tracker finally instructs him with a weak raspy tone.

Reluctantly, Darkwing turns with Gosalyn in his arms and heads out of the building. The paramedics follow with Tracker.

Soon, both the children have been attended to and are now resting along with their parents. Darkwing is sitting with his daughter on the curb next to an ambulance. Scrooges family sits on the lawn behind them. They watch as Taurus Bulba is carted away in a heavily armored car. The military will keep him sedated and under guard until the B.E.A. components can be completely removed.

Dr. Bellum has suggested using an experimental SHUSH formula that would all but erase Bulba's memory. Under normal circumstances, such an act would be almost inhumane. But these are not normal circumstances.

A paramedic approaches Darkwing, a look of serious concern on his face. "Darkwing Duck!"

Exhausted, Darkwing merely glances up at him without offering to speak.

"Sir, it's your friend, the one who looks like you. He's seriously injured, but he won't let us take him to the hospital. We think he may be injured internally."

A look of fear passes over Darkwing's face. "Where is he?" he rises to his feat.

A few minutes later, the paramedic leads Darkwing, Quiverwing, LaunchPad, and Scrooges group around to the side of the SHUSH property.

There, slumped against a tree is Tracker. Darkwing kneels in front of him. Tracker's eyes are closed, his breath is labored. Darkwing notices that Tracker has replaced the visors with the old mask.

He opens his eyes to see his past self. Again their eyes meet. No words are spoken, no words are needed, they both know.

Quiverwing steps alongside her father. Seeing Tracker's condition, a sense of dread rushes through her body.

Scrooge steps along side of them. Kneeling next to Tracker, Scrooge can see the seriousness of his condition. "Don't worry lad, we'll get you to the hospital as soon..."

"_No."_ comes a weak susurrus reply from the limp figure. _"No...no-thing..can..be..done... It's...too...late."_

Scrooge isn't one to simply give up"Nonsense lad, we'll get you..."

"No, Mr. McDuck, it _is_ too late." Darkwing interrupts. Grief evident in his voice.

At first, Scrooge is ready to argue with Darkwing but as he gazes into the eyes that stare at him from behind the dark visors, he understands.

Darkwing knows. He knows because he and Tracker are one in the same. Darkwing can feel that Tracker's time has come.

"No..." comes a heartbreaking sob from Quiverwing as she drops to her knees next to Tracker. She looks down at the face of the duck in the purple mask. Until this moment, she has been able to view Tracker as an individual who only looks like her dad. But now the barriers are broken and she sees before her, her father, dressed in his old Darkwing Duck costume. Her father, as he might someday be.

Tears now flow down her soft feathered cheeks, she leans down and kissing him on the cheek, utters a single word softly in his ear "Daddy."

Trackers eyes shift to the child, tears roll down his cheek.

The eyes that have held only emptiness for so long shine with love and perhaps, at long last, contentment.

Tracker lifts a hand weakly to touch her face. Quiverwing takes his hand in hers holding it tightly.

Tracker turns his eyes to look at his former self. _"You ... need to know. ...When..the others ...crossed through the vortex that day ...Dark ...Warrior...Nomad ...and ...and ...Flyer ...all ...ceased to exist." _He struggles to speak _"As **I **should have."_

The look of horror on the faces of those standing around is obvious to him _"There is nothing to grieve ...it's what we all wanted ...we wanted things set..right. None of us, save Guardian were ...were...ever meant to be ...And how can we die when we are all ...Darkwing Duck ...all..Guardian._

His eyes meat with Darkwing's _"Different choices ...dif ...different ..lives ...but all **one** soul."_

Trackers eyes begin to flutter. Finally, he closes them. He gasps out one final message to his former self _"Live well **Guardian**."_ With that, he draws his last breath.

_To be concluded..._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **_Reader's warning. This ties directly to my fic "The Path Chosen", it also bridges the other fics, Tracker's Story "Synthetic Hero" and "Hidden Dawn". If you haven't read those fics, I doubt this one will make any sense to you._

_**Meant To Be: Chapter 26. Epilogue**_

In a wooded area just outside of St. Canard, a small group has gathered to say a final farewell to a remarkable hero.

Darkwing Duck stands atop a small hill with his daughter dressed in her Quiverwing costume. The child holds in her hands a sterling silver urn.

At the foot of the hill are gathered a few that, for a fleeting moment had come to know the departed. Scrooge McDuck, his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, Mrs. Beakly and her granddaughter Webby, LaunchPad McQuack, and Gyro Geerloose.

All stand, hats in hand to show respect for their departed friend - _Tracker_.

Darkwing knew that his future self would not want a funeral, for as he said, "H_ow can we die when we are all Darkwing Duck, Different choices, different lives, but all **one** soul."_

All one soul?

Darkwing was unsettled by those words, somehow. Maybe because he always felt like there was something missing within himself, as though he were incomplete.

_All one soul._

When Flyer, Nomad and Dark Warrior had crossed over into the vortex and, as Tracker had stated, ceased to be. Had they taken part of his soul with them? Or had there departure added to it, giving back a piece of him that had once been lost on the winds of fate.

This is getting way too cryptic, Darkwing pushes the thought from his mind, for now. He turns to face those gathered around to pay their final respects. "Tracker wouldn't have wanted to be buried here in this time, this reality, I know. He wouldn't have wanted any words spoken over him, but I will say this much.

**_Tracker, we commit your ashes to the winds. Here on the hill where you first crossed over into another realm of existence. Here where the vortex stood that took the others to what ever destiny awaited them on the other side. May you at long lat join them."_**

Darkwing nods to Gosalyn. Slowly she removes the lid of the urn and pours out the ashes over the hilltop to be scattered in the wind.

As those gathered watch on. A strong breeze sweeps low over the hilltop, catching up the ashes. For a few seconds, the ashes swirl into a small whirlwind and dances in a circle atop the hill. As it reaches the very spot the vortex had been, it rises a few inches from the ground then disperses. The ashes are scattered and gone from sight in a trice.

Those who witness it can only look on in awe. Scrooge walks slowly up to Darkwing who still gazes in the direction the whirlwind had taken Tracker's ashes.

"He's home, Lad." Scrooge says softly to the Masked Mallard.

Darkwing nods numbly. "Yes he is. At long last."

_**From the Author: **OK, this was suppose to be the story of Guardian and how he came to be. As it turns out, I think the title should have been Tracker's Story; The Return of Tracker._

_So I decided to do another short fic as a follow up, not only tying up a few loose ends from this story. But also, hopefully, a little insight to Darkwing's past and what destined Darkwing Duck to someday become the Guardian. _


End file.
